The girl with no fear
by Draguna Doragon
Summary: Joyce has been though a very trying life, and now fears nothing. she hears about the cell games, and runs out to the ring to try to befriend Cell. if she does that, she thinks she can help him. this, confuses Cell and he decides to mentally take her apart
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck off! I swear to God you better fucking back off. I mean it bitch back off!"

"Just calm down, please." A young woman with blonde hair tied up in a bun, forgiving emerald eyes and soft, pale peach skin reached out with one hand to take his. Her cheeks were flushed, her brow beaded with sweat and her once perfect bun had strands of hair springing out in every odd direction. Hey, you wouldn't look your best if you were stood 6 stories up , your back against the brick work and the wind in your face. Why was she all the way up there, with no wires or safety ropes you ask? The colourful gentleman standing at the edge of the gargoyle adjacent to her was the reason.

"I will not calm down!"

"Just tell me why you are up here. I just want to talk, that's all."

"I hate your kind. Talking to me like I am crazy. Do you think I'm crazy!"

"No sir I don't. I think you are someone in need of help. And I am here to help."

"Who's paying you to 'help me'? The police? South City Council?"

"No one is paying me. I don't get paid."

"So, you're one of those do-gooders then huh? Figures." He stepped onto the very edge, looking all the way down. "It doesn't matter. Just one more step and it will all be over."

"No! Please." She begged. She shuffled close and he raised his hand.

"Don't come any closer! I mean it bitch!"

"Please, my name is Joyce. But my friends call me Joy. Will you be my friend and call me Joy? Please? I would like to be your friend, and know your name." he paused, as if seriously considering this for a moment.

"My name is Pete."

"Nice to meet you Pete."

"What do I have to do to make you leave me alone? I just want to jump…"

"No, you don't want to do that."

"Yes I do, or I wouldn't be here."

"No Pete. You only think you want to. Because you haven't looked at the bigger picture. You think that jumping off this _very_ tall building, or killing yourself is the easy way out of what ever is bothering you."

"And you think it isn't?" he spat.

"No, it isn't. It is the worst thing you could do."

"Oh?" he spat sarcastically. "And why is that hmm?"

"Do have any family?"

"You changed the subject." He looked to the ground again.

"No, this is relevant. Now do you have any family?"

"Yeah, a little girl." She saw his ridged frame loosen slightly, and he looked up to the sky. "Little Jenny. She will be 6 this time next month."

"And do you think that jumping off this building, isn't exceedingly selfish of you?" she stepped closer while he wasn't looking, feeling with her hands along the wall. Her pumps slid across the brick ledge and her body was flat against the wall at all times. "Because I think it is, and it is."

"Why?"

"Because if you died, because you killed yourself, what kind of example would you leave your daughter? And when she grew up, hurting and feeling the loss of her father every single day." A tear fell down her face. Her voice quivered as she drew closer. "Not even being able to remember her father's face after only a few years." Her voice trembled now. He looked to her, seeing something in her face. "Would you want her to 'take the easy route out' and kille herself, just like her daddy did?"

"You've lost someone too, haven't you?" he stepped closer to the side of the building.

"…Why are you up here?" he was quiet for a time, before he sniffled and broke into tears.

"23 years. I have been married for 23 years and now? In one day, my darling wife is _snatched _from me, eaten like a piece of meat, and what? I am supposed to get on with life? Forget her!" his body trembled as his eyes watered. He closed them and she shuffled closer. "I loved her! My darling Susan! It was our anniversary only the day after…and I come home from work to get a phone call that says that while she was with her mother in Nikki Town, she was killed!" he snapped his eyes open and clenched his fist. "Murdered! By a monster that no one can stop! The pain…it doesn't go away. Not even at night."

"It will never go away Pete. But it does get easier."

"I want it to stop!" he sobbed and hung her head. Joy was brave and walked up to him, putting her arms around him and giving him the support that this broken man needed.

"No you don't. Because the moment it stops, you forget. And you never want to forget the one you love so dearly. Almost as much as you never want to lose them." she rubbed his back and looked over his shoulder. A large fire truck ladder silently crept up and she nodded to the fireman waiting. "But if you threw your life away, what would happen to Jenny? Who would love her and teach her, make her remember her mother and what a wonderful person she was?"

"No (sob) one."

"So you see? This isn't the answer."

"No." he whimpered into her shoulder and allowed her to lead him closer to the building, and the fireman.

"Now listen to me Pete." He looked up into her eyes. "I know exactly what you are going through, because I am still going through it. It is hard, it does hurt. But life goes on and so must you. If not for your sake, for the ones around you. For Little Jenny. For your family. For your friends."

"You are a wonderful person Joy." He sniffled as she walked into the ladder box; it slowly lowered to the ground.

"Thank you." She wrapped a blanket around him and handed him over to the local Good Samaritans agency, with a last reassuring smile and a wave.

"You did good Joy. I don't know how you do it but no one does it quite like you do. We had all our people talking to him for at least 3 hours with no luck. 15 minutes talking to you, and he is on the ground again."

"It helps to know what they are feeling, and then you can reach out to them. All anyone like Pete there needs is a willing hand. One person to talk to. If they have that, then none of them jump."

"Or hang themselves or drown themselves. You have stopped a lot of suicides. And the elderly work you do is inspiring. Oh and Joy?" She turned to face him. He was the Samaritans Boss Mr Grubs. He was her boss, but she didn't get paid. She was a volunteer worker at an agency filled with willing people to go out and help in the world. He had a large D front and looked a lot like Yajirobe, with no hair and a blue business suit. Not to mention the bright yellow tie. "Don't think I didn't over look the serious breach of safety regulations back there. Climbing up the building after him? Are you crazy! You couldn't have been killed! You could have slipped and-"

"But I wasn't, and I didn't." She smiled and put her hands on her head. "My hair is a mess…"

"Typical. You don't even care if you are in danger as long as you save your guy, do you?"

"Some things are worth the risk. And saving a life, is." Joy felt her pocket buzz and she took out her phone. "Hello?"

"Hay TV star extravaganza!"

"Mike, what are you talking about?" She chuckled and stepped into her car. She held her hand over the speaker and turned to her boss Mr Grubs. "I will be at work tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is your day off."

"No it isn't. I don't have days off." She smiled her heart melting smile, and he sighed at her.

"You are an angel sent down from heaven you know that?" she smiled and closed her car door.

"Sorry, what was that Mike?"

"I said, your little Spiderman stunt after that spp (Suicidally Prone Person) was all over the news!"

"Oh no…" she saw a news van right on cue park up in front of her. A man with shiny, gelled back hair and black moustache, followed by two men with a camera and speakers, surround her car. The man with the moustache knocked on her beetle car window and she smiled sweetly. Even when she saw a microphone in his hand. "Mike, I'm going to have to call you back."

"Understood Joy. Over and out."

"Bye." She put the phone down and lowered her car window. "Can I help you sir?"

"Wow, what an honour! The modern day Wonder Woman/ Mother Teresa herself! In the flesh!"

"Oh I wouldn't go that far." She smiled politely. _Please don't go that far._

"Oh but our public would. You have saved a man from the claws of death today, and that pregnant teen last week from drowning herself. How is she by the way?"

"She's-"

"Good Good." she frowned. He didn't even care. "So what is your next goal? How do you know where to find these mentally unstable people? How do you talk them into sanity? What do you say to them? Is it true that you yourself have felt the sorrows of a loved one and so can connect to these people? Do you have any comment on your actions today?"

"Please I really have to go." She smiled politely and started to close the window.

"Please! Who pays your bill! Who funds you!"

"No one. I do this for free."

"Why?" she frowned even more, but not because she was angry. She didn't get angry. She was upset and pitied him for not understanding something so pure.

"I do what I do because I can and I should. I have the ability to help people, so I do. I can help people, as I should and can. I have the ability to help people where no one else can, so I have a duty to help them."

"So in your own way, you are being a super hero?"

"No, I just want to help people."

"So do you get any perks from your line of work? How much do you earn a job?"

"I told you, I don't get paid. I do this willingly, freely. There shouldn't be strings attached to good acts. And what do you mean perks?"

"You know, handsome men or women, fame, glory etc etc."

"What? Oh gosh no. I don't use what I do to get anything. Neither do I ask for it. And what do you mean women?"

"Well, these days…"

"No, I do not go after those kinds of perks."

"Then why do what you do? You don't have any power from it, no fame; I don't even know your name, why do you do what you do? Why do you go out every day and go out of your way, for other people you have never met before? Or hardly know?" she felt like a piece of meat before a den of starved lions. He was like a vulture picking at her, making her feel very intimidated.

"Because that is the kind of person she is." Joy smiled when she saw Mr Grubs stand between her and the over enthusiastic journalist. "She happens to be one of the minorities in this world. You know them? The good people with no ulterior motives."

"But."

"Now listen you!" he pointed at him. "This woman is a miracle. She smiles your worries away; she is always open and gives her heart and soul out to those who have lost all hope, with no fee or repayment. That's right, for free. Joyce Ilarius is a living saint. And I will not have you and your king hound her down. Now leave!"

"But!"

"I said leave!" Grubs gave her a wink and she nodded gratefully, and drove off home.

"What a day." She slouched into her crummy little apartment. She wasn't rich, and she wasn't a student or anything so she didn't get a student loan for a nice place to live. So she lived in the poorer, but cheerful side of the City. It wasn't a slum, but it wasn't the Ritz either. Her one person apartment had a small kitchen to the left, a small TV and comfy chair in the middle, and a door to the right to the single bedroom. Joy sank into her comfy chair and closed her eyes.

She had done it again. Another life saved. This brought a smile to her lips and she very easily slipped into a safe slumber.

This was one girl, who had no problem sleeping at night. Not with the good she did. She was so tired; she didn't even turn her TV on and watch the follow up to her 'rescue' today. Because if she had…she would have seen the interruption by a large Biological Android, the perfect weapon that had killed so many and had a hand in driving that poor man Pete to the edge of that building today. But she was fast asleep.

So she didn't know anything about his tournament announcement whatsoever. That, she would learn the next day…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Earth to Joy? Are you awake yet or do I need to keep going on like a deranged parrot?"

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Joy ran to her TV phone and sat, in her dressing gown, her wet hair in towel and tooth paste still around her mouth. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting very long."

"Joy, I called you remember? Sweet kid…listen. I wanted to see that you were alright."

"Oh, I am fine really." She smiled at Grubs. He was a sweat man.

"I mean with the whole Tournament in ten days I thought that you would have gone ballistic." He chuckled…until he saw her raised brow. "Please tell me you know what I am talking about. Please, say it. Say to me, 'Mr Grubs, I know what you are talking about'. Please Joy I need to hear those words."

"I am really sorry sir, but I don't."

"Oh boy…" he dabbed his brow with a hanky, and looked at her sternly. "Haven't you watched the news at all in the last 12 hours?"

"No, I have just gotten up, fed the neighbours cat, gotten the post for Mr Cratcher, he is a nice man. Shame about his hip. Then I got my breakfast and well, jumped in the shower. Why? Should I have?"

"Firstly, you know about the whole Cell catastrophe, right?"

"Oh yes. He is that horrid murderer who is responsible for all those distraught people who have tried to…well…they haven't so everything is fine." She beamed, not liking to think about what _could_ have been,

"Well…he might…well he is…that is to say that…heisholdingatournamenttodecidethefateoftheworldintendays." He said so quickly, that Jay took a few seconds to register what he had just said.

But when she did.

"HE WHAT!" she jumped up, her large emerald eyes wide in shock, and she almost snapped her hairbrush in two.

"Now listen Joy. I knew you would get upset so just calm down before."

"Before what! Before he kills someone or hurts thousands, millions, billions of people! No Mr Grubs I will not clam down."

"Listen Joy, I already know what you are thinking before you think it. And no."

"But."

"No Joy. I have already told my boy Kahnic to come and make sure you don't get up and leave." Joy looked like she had gone into a trance. Then she said.

"No. I won't let it."

"Joy? Joy don't you even think about it." she nodded to herself, determined and drank a glass of orange juice, ignoring the protests of her boss. "There is nothing you can do. If the police can't stop him then what makes you think you can mmm?"

"I have to try." She disappeared for a moment, and returned wearing a long white dress. It looked like a long, white dress with long Esmeralda gypsy sleeves, hugged the under side of her shoulders, a long white gypsy skirt like bottom and a rather nice black corset to hold herself, and the dress, together. She started to dry her hair into a smooth, waist length veil at either side of her face and held it off her face with a simple black head band. She then slipped on her black, plain pumps and let her dress billow out everywhere. This, was her actual uniform for the Carers Union. Only the girls of course. This old-fashioned dress seemed to make them seem more humble and cuddly for the kids and adults alike.

"Joy Stop this! It isn't your job to stop him! What can you do?"

"Try. What can anybody do by try?" she smiled at him. The one thing she never did was wear makeup. She didn't know how. "I will be fine." She got her long strapy handbag and filled it with useful capsules. She then waved good-bye. "Have to go. Bye!" and she left. She first took a cab to the outskirts of the town and the start of the desert. She then told someone nearby what she planned to do and go, and they gave her a plane and wished her all the best.

That, was before they ran off. She thanked their running figures and flew all the way out…to the middle of nowhere. At first she thought she would get there before noon. She could see a large white thing in the distance. But just as she got in sight of it…

"Alright you, land right now or be boarded!" a voice sniggered over the intercom, and Joy replied instantly.

"Is something wrong? I haven't done anything wrong have I?"

"Yeah, sure you have. Now land." Thinking she had done something wrong, she landed immediately and lowered the ramp for them. The larger CC plane landed in front of her, and three men stepped out into the open.

The larger was the one who had hailed her. He wore green baggy PSU clothing and held a large automatic firearm and a small 9MM on his belt. The second wore the same, but held a large Tommy gun at arms length and the other swung a large chain around like a pro. All looked like common thugs with their favourites toys, and on their birthday. The first spoke first. His moustache was black, great big and dirty. Like the rest of him. "Now step away from the vehicle and you will not be harmed."

"Much." The second chuckled, and glared at her. Suddenly, Joy realised that this was not an innocent mistake on her half. Her heart started to race as she looked at their weapons. This, was either a robbery or she was scrooge. "That's right girlie. Come out of the plane slowly. Are you alone?"

"Yes." _Oh darn._ "I mean no." _damn my honesty._

"Krunk, get her while we check the plane for, anything we don't like." The third and smallest member of the trio grabbed her by her upper right arm and dragged her out. She wrapped her fingers of her left hand around his wrists, and tried to pull away. But he was far stronger than she was and her efforts were in vain. She was dragged over to their plane ramp as the other two pulled the plane apart, looking for anyone else. She started to panic and pull at her captor for dear life.

"Why, you're a pretty little thing now aren't you?" he cooed and yanked her into a much unwanted embrace. "What's you name?"

"J J Joy."

"Joy huh?" he chuckled and licked his lips at her. She whimpered and pulled away even more. "Let's see just how much _joy_ you can bring." The glazed over look in his eyes made her yelp and look around desperately for anyone to help her.

But there was no one.

He started to reach out with his tongue to taste her, but she pulled back and did something she thought she would never do. She brought her leg back and brought it forward with such a force, that for a moment she thought her foot had become one with his groin. He yowled and released her, grabbing his aching balls, giving her the taken opportunity to turn away from them all and run with all her might. She was in the middle of the desert, dressed in bright white and running in no particular direction. Just one that took her away from those men.

As soon as they heard their comrade yell, the two men jumped from the plane and roared with rage.

"Get that bitch!" and strapy hand bag billowing out behind her, tears in her eyes and wishing ever so much that she had just stayed in bed that little big longer. Gun shots erupted from somewhere behind her, but she didn't care. They could have shot her and she wouldn't have stopped. A whimper of a cry left her lips as she heard them coming closer on hover bikes.

She ran faster and faster.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Her body ached from exhaustion.

Her feet screamed at her almost as loud as she did…

…When she fell.

Something had smacked into her ankles and she tumbled forward, until she landed on her front. Not caring why the desert sand was now smooth and cool, she clawed at the 'floor' and didn't dare to open her eyes. She crawled and tried to get to her feet, but her ankle screamed at her. It was protesting so much, that she couldn't stand and used her hands one her left foot to scamper across the floor.

And then her luck went rotten once more.

She heard the bikes come to a stop behind her, so close. She screamed and sobbed, forcing herself to her feet and still didn't open her eyes. Perhaps if she kept them closed, she wouldn't have to stare into the cruel eyes of fate. She may have been innocent, but she wasn't naïve. She knew what those men now wanted from her from the constant sex chants they were screaming at her in their pursuit. She stood, hearing the bikes whirl around her. She bit her bottom lip and forced her eyes open. At first, there was a glare of white marble. She was stood in the very centre of a large, square ring with four large pillars with a spike on each panicle. The floor was tiled and smooth, perfect. It was such a contrast to the harsh, imperfect intensity of the desert. Not even the heat or the humidity seemed to have any precedence on the almost eerie ring. Then she returned to reality and saw the three bikes, riders and all zooming around the ring.

She was trapped.

"Here girlie. I promise we will forgive you if you place nice."

"Fuck that! The bitch kicked my nads! I want to hear her scream!"

"I am the oldest so I get my turn first."

Her heart stopped. They had parked the bikes and slowly closing in on her.

"No…no I won't…"

"You don't have a say in the matter, girlie."

"You don't have a say about anything." She closed her eyes and was hyperventilating.

And then everything went silent.

Their sniggering and snickering, their foot steps and possibly their breathing. But she didn't dare to see why. "NO! NOOOOO!"

"But I think you will find that _I_ have a say in everything." That voice. That voice was smooth, clear, and yet foreboding with malice. The owner of such a voice must have either been a politician or an aristocrat. She turned on her good foot and saw they had left one side of the ring open.

And she ran.

That was until…she fell.

Through her fear and adrenaline rush, she had forgotten her broken ankle.

"AAAAAAAAA RRRRUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!" she turned to see why they screamed. And all she saw was their running away. She couldn't see the third man, or any means of transportation.

Then, a blur of green and navy shot past the eldest member of the gang, who halted dead.

Literally dead.

He fell to the floor and moved no more.

Then she heard a blood curdling scream to her left, and looked to it from her half sat up position on the floor. The middle one yelled in pain and held his knee…where the rest of his leg had been torn off. But she couldn't see the missing limp and only cringed when she caught the scent of smouldering flesh. She held her nose and there was no doubt that his leg had been burned off. Then to her right she saw the one who had tried to molest her first. He was pulling at his own hair, his head thrown back and his eyes looking like they were going to pop out of his skull. Then, she saw why.

Joy gasped loudly as she saw the large, dripping hole in his chest and could see right through to the other side. But the odd thing was, she could see white through the hole. Then, he slowly fell to his knees, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and now, he fell into death with his two comrades.

But in his place stood something that made her hand clasp around her mouth with one hand, and her other clawed behind her to get as far back as possible.

He was 7 feet tall, had soft, ivory white skin on his hands and face and neck, dark navy chest and shoulder plates, shin and forearm guards and wings. The rest of his body was covered in what looked like light green armour and darker green camouflage sots on them. She looked to his yellow feet, and then up his body again. His hands were now by his sides and his eyes bore into her. They were a deep lilac with cold, coal pupils that seemed to be analysing her from head to foot. As she was still crumpled up on the floor, half sitting on her knees and her dress acting as a veil over her curled legs, so that didn't take him very long. His eyes seemed to focus on her swollen and protruding ankle, and then return to her big green, teary eyes. "What are you doing in my ring?" she just stared at him. That voice was almost as hypnotising as his eyes were entrancing. "Have you been rendered incapable of speech?" he seemed annoyed at her and folded his arms.

When she didn't answer, be took a step forward. He didn't like not being able to read the thoughts and emotions of these creatures, and her face was so blank it was unnerving. But as he took just one step, he stopped. Why wasn't she covering away? The other humans did. He shrugged it off and stepped right up to her, so his shadow engulfed her. "Answer me." He remained calm and had a stern look in his eyes.

"Thank you." He opened his mouth, but didn't speak. He hadn't been expecting that.

"I beg your pardon?" he raised a brow.

"Thank you…" she sniffled and tears fell down her cheeks. She then pushed forward on her hands, and tried to stand. She wobbled and fell again. He just watched her. His keen eyes had deducted that she had sprained the muscle in her ankle. Why was she not screaming in pain?

"You have sprained your ankle."

"Oh, I will be alright. Is this your ring?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I have stated that when I asked you why you were in _my_ ring."

"Oh, I am sorry." She smiled sweetly and tried to stand again. "I was being chased by some rather rough men. I am very sorry if I have trespassed over your, erm, home?" she tumbled again and bit her lips. The pain was searing, but she held it in. "Oh my, I seem to be beside myself." She didn't look into his eyes simply to avoid him seeing her pain. She took a deep breath, pushed herself to her feet and hopped on her good foot to the nearest spire. "I will leave immediately. I didn't mean to intrude; I was just looking for someone." She threw him a smile, her golden hair shining in the sun and her green eyes stunned him. Though he did not show it. He hadn't stopped watching her since she first ran into his ring. He had been flying above training, when the scene played out beneath him. There was no way he was letting _that_ happen in _his_ ring! That was the only reason, he told himself. And he forced himself to remember that as he looked at this creature before him. He could sense the acute pain she was suffering, and couldn't figure her out. She was ignoring the pain, just to be polite and not stay where she wasn't wanted. Then he thought back to what she just said.

"Who are you looking for?" she couldn't have been looking for anyone out here. He had selected this location for his tournament purposely because there were no humans in the proximity to his ring. So why was she all the way out here?

"Oh, Cell." She smiled again, and this time he could see deep into her eyes. The pain there was clear, but he flared his eyes at her. She was looking for him?

"Then your journey is over, as _I_ am the one whom you seek." He saw her eyes open wider, and then she smiled again. This unnerved him again, as she didn't seem to be afraid. "I am Cell." Still, he saw now fear.

"Oh, then allow me to introduce myself." She used the spire for support, and closed one eye in pain. She stood on one foot, the other in too much pain to support her. "My name is Joyce. But you can call me Joy. My friends call me Joy." She then whimpered and fell to her knees.

"Your ankle is sprained. You should leave and attend to it. Be grateful that I wish to meditate now, and will not destroy you on sight like I did those other humans."

"They were not humans…" she said under her breath. "They were monsters…" Cell raised an eyebrow at her, but stayed silent. He expected her to hobble off somehow, probably die somewhere in the desert. But she didn't. "I know I have it in here somewhere…" Joy ran her fingers over the contents of her hand bag, glad she hadn't taken it off, and found a small box. She pulled it out and flipped it open. She then clicked the top of a capsule, and a large first aid box the size of a small white and red luggage bag, appeared in a poof of smoke. "I knew I had it with me." she looked up to Cell, who hadn't realised he had been watching her until she addressed him again. "Do you mind if I just 'attend' to myself a moment? I will try not to keep you waiting." She waited, and he closed his eyes.

"It does not concern me what you do, as long as you leave my ring."

"Oh…right…" she sat straight up against a tall spire and opened the first aid kit. She ran her fingertips over each inner capsule, until she pulled out a red one. "Bandages and antiseptics." She clicked the new capsule, and appeared exactly what she predicted. Cell waited a few moments, before opening his eyes and seeing her pull up her skirt. She pulled it over her knees, and looked over her injured ankle.

"You are going to need a splint for that." she looked up to him, and he turned his back to her. "Since you insist upon dealing with yourself. In my ring no less…" he grumbled. Why has she yet to show her fear? He had announced who he was, and yet she wasn't afraid. Why? He looked over his shoulder, and watched.

First she slipped her shoe off, and then she pulled a medical split out of her bag. _Strange. Why would she have such advanced medical equipment with her, as if by chance? She did say she knew she had it with her, as if it was normal for her to carry around an advanced piece of on the field Aid equipment in her hand bag. _Next she straightened her leg out.

"Oh great, its bent." Her ankle was bulging at a funny angle, and would have to be straightened first before she could splint it. So not only was her ankle sprained, but it was out of socket. "Here goes." She leaned out over her legs, and shoved a thick piece of bandage in her mouth. She then cupped her ankle, and snapped it back into place. She muffled slightly with the bandage in her mouth, but didn't cry or shake with pain. Her eyes remained focused on her task as she reached into the luggage. She opened another capsule, and pressed a bag of ice to her swollen ankle. "Wonderful." She chuckled happily. Cell could not understand this human. She was in great pain, and yet she found her situation amusing. He turned and watched her some more.

Joy then placed the splint next to her ankle on the inside of her leg, and raised her ankle in the air by putting a small cushion underneath the back of her shin. She then used one hand to keep the splint in place, and fiddled around in her bag for another capsule. She popped out a foot sleeve, and cut it to measure big enough to fit her splint. She then started to bite her lip in pain as she tried to pull the lid of the antiseptic tube off. She almost jumped out of her skin when a pair of cool, ivory white hands took the tube from her, and squeezed the contents into one palm. She watched as Cell silently smoothed the cream over her ankle, only drawing a few stifled yelps from her pursed lips. When he finished, he didn't even ask if he could when he grabbed the splint and started to put it into place. He then slipped the ankle sleeve over the splint, to hold it and the cream in place, and tugged at the bandage in her mouth. She let him take it, and place a hand over his. "Thank you so much. That was really kind of you, but I can do the rest myself, thank you."

"I am not doing this for you." He stated firmly. He started to wrap up her ankle like he was a living textbook doctor. "The sooner your ankle is tended to, the sooner you will just leave. I can not meditate correctly with you muttering under your breath." He was so cold, she shivered. And she didn't just mean his hands. "There, done." He quickly stood and moved to the centre of his ring, his eyes closed and head high. His face was blank and she thought he had gone into some sort of trance. That was until he scowled, opened his eyes and looked to her. "I am fast losing what little patients I have, now leave."

"But I came to talk to you…" She used the spire to pull herself up. She used a special splint that curved under her foot and gave a solid foot base, an active shoe in a way. So she walked uneasily over to him and stood before him. His murderous eyes narrowed on her, and then widened with shock. She smiled at him madly as he looked down and saw that she had somehow gotten one of his hands into hers. She shuck it. "Once." She shuck it again. "Twice." And again. "And thrice for good luck. Now that you have helped me, which I am very grateful for sir, let's start again. My name is Joyce Ilarius and I am pleased to meet you."

"If you don't let go of my hand this instant, I am going to kill you." Joy blinked, looked down at their hands, chuckled behind her hand.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot to let go." She giggled and beamed up at him. "Well I already know who you are."

"You don't seem to really know who I am or you would have shown me more respect!" he was staring to get very frustrated now. _I think I know what Goku would have been like if he was female!_

"I am sorry? What have I don't to disrespect you? Please tell me and I will apologise right away." her smile had faded and she looked concerned now. _Who is this woman?_

"You intrude upon my property, you linger where I have told you I do not wish for you to stay, you take my good will in letting you live this far for granted and then when I help you on your way, you _still_ do not leave and make this ridiculous motion with my hand, against my will."

"…well I was only shaking your hand…I came here to look for _you_. I didn't mean to come uninvited, but you don't exactly have a phone number now do you?" she chucked innocently, but stopped at the 'I am not amused' look on his face. She then cleared her face and smoothed out her dress with her hands. "As for your good will in letting me live, that does not class as good will, sir." She said quite politely. "And I did thank you for helping me with my ankle, and I didn't ask for the assistance, meaning you willingly gave it me as you _wanted_ to help me. For what ever reason you wish, you _wanted_ to help me. As such, I can not be held responsible for your actions in the matter." Cell was actually impressed. She wasn't as stupid as he thought she was. She seemed…very intelligent actually. Pleasantly so. "I then wished to give you a more formal and proper introduction of myself and not be rude in just picking up and leaving, as that is not who I am, and as for the 'ridiculous motion with you hand'. That was called a friendly hand shake. I was being _friendly_."

"You said you wanted me to call you Joy before, as your friends do. Do you want me to be your…_(dare I say it)_ friend?"

"I would love for you to be my friend. That is all I can offer you, my friendship." She frowned as he laughed evilly.

"You _friendship_? You want to give me your _friendship?_ Do not make me laugh. What possible use could I have for something so fickle as a humans 'friendship'?"

"I think you could use a friend." She said, quite seriously now. "I think if you had someone, no one special, because I am anything but special, sir, then I believe that maybe, you could have someone to talk to."

"And what, pray tell, would I talk to _you_ about?" he was starting to find this amusing, and stalked around her.

"Anything you wanted. Yourself, your past, your family, where you came from, what you like, hobbies, your favourite colour, what makes you smile, what makes you sad. Then as a friend, I would listen to you, and exchange the same information with you. And when you are upset and need someone to talk to, I would he there for you."

"A shoulder to cry on?"

"Yes."

"Joyce, do I _really_ look like someone who would need a shoulder to cry on?"

"Everyone needs someone once in a while." She turned around and faced him. _My Kami she is legit. She actually believes that everyone needs someone. How wrong she is. _

"I hate to be the one to burst your little bubble of fantasy and make believe of a world were everyone loves each other, everyone cares for each other and the world is fine place to live. But…it isn't. I have never needed anyone but myself, and I will never need anyone." He chuckled as she frowned. "Do you think that everyone is friendly to each other, Joyce? Maybe I should give you a little wake up call. Love makes the world go round, do you believe that Joyce?"

"Yes I do."

"Ha!" he cackled. "There is no such thing as love. If there was, this would be 'happy place'."

"You don't think love exists sir?" she raised a brow.

"No, it doesn't. I have seen into the eyes of you mortal creatures, and have seen what you call _love_. All it is, is a fabrication of lust, desire and the need for someone near you to reassure you at all times."

"I don't believe you."

"Really?"

"No, I don't. Love is a wonderful thing. It is like the Nile. It starts as one great big river. Then, it ranches off into many different forms and into many different homes, helping to grow the fruits of the future." Cell was actually listening, as she wasn't being some rambling fool like he thought she would be. She was constantly surprising him. "There are many different forms of love. Like the love a child holds for a favourite doll. She will hold it tight to her under the bed covers at night, talk to it and nurture it like a sister." He rolled his eyes and grunted. But she hadn't finished. Tears welled in her eyes for the first time he had ever seen her, and he watched as she grew emotional for the first time. "When the little girl is alone in her home, she loves the doll like she wants to be loved. When her father beats her mother in front of her, she is happy because she knows that her doll is in her room, and away from all that. She treats the doll like she would want to be treated, and loves it like she wants to be loved. Then there is a love that the child will hold for the mother, as she defies the father to run to the bleeding mess that brought her into this world." Her fists were by her side and she was quivering. Cell couldn't believe what he was witnessing. "And she shows her love by ripping up her favourite dress, to wipe the blood and tears from her mother's face. She then smiles and stays strong for her mother, as her father throws her against the wall again. All the time, she tells her mother she loves her and to run. That, little, 6 year old girl…falls down the stairs and brakes both her legs. She has to stay in a wheel chair for years, and is told she will never walk again. The little girl is 12, 6 years later, still in the same wheel chair. She sees a gang of boys hitting a little cat with sticks in the park. She shows another form of love, by pushing herself in that chair to that gang and saying no, stop. She gets sticks at her, but the cat runs off home to the litter of little kittens at home. Sure, the girl can't see anymore, and she is bleeding on the floor, her chair on its side. But she smiles because she knows that she has done the right thing. She is 13, it's her birthday and she is pushing her wheel chair to the park a year later. Her parents said they would see her there and have a big surprise for her." her eyes became shadowed by her golden fringe and Cell still watched. But his smirk and cocky ambiance had slipped away. Right about the same time her smile did. "She gets there, and finds her parents. They have just decided to be good, loving parents for the sake of that little girl…and he came. A man in brown and black clothes. He had a gun…he demanded for all the gifts they had and all the money of everyone there, at the park, at her surprise birthday party. The little girl tells her parents that she doesn't need the gifts, and they should give them up. But…her father refuses. The father and the thug start to fight, and the little girl is still across the road. She is watching and can't get across for the cars and her _stupid_ wheelchair." He saw a tear fall down her cheek. "She has to watch as that thug pulled out his gun. Her mother ran to her, to protect her…and…and…" she was trembling. But with rage. "And he pulled the gun and shot her! She had to watch as he shot her, just because she was running to her!" she sobbed. "…and the little girl watched as her mother fell to the ground. The sacrifice the mother made for the little girl to live, was another form of love. The love of a mother for a child. And another gunshot later…and the father was holding his leg. The thug ran off at the sound of the police, but it was too late. The little girl watched as her mother called out to her, bleeding from the chest. And it was through the strength of love alone, did that little girl get up from the wheelchair and walk to her dying mother."

"Stop." His arms dropped to his sides. But she didn't stop.

"The little girl promised her mother one last thing before she died. Then, she was taken away to an orphanage. For the next three years of her life, that little girl searched and searched for the thug, desperate to find him." she rubbed her eyes on the back of her hand. "And when she finally did, she walked right up to him, and hugged him. She smiled to him and forgave him, she gave him forgiveness. The thug, did what he did back then because he wanted to. Because he had the power to…" Cell lingered on her every word. "And he said, the greatest gift he had ever been given, was her forgiveness. He died the same night, at peace and in heaven, repented for all his sins. Forgiveness…another form of love."

"Stop it."

"The little girl had fulfilled half her promise to her dying mother, and swore to use the rest of her life to complete the vow she made to her mother on her death bed. She would stop people having to go through what she did alone, to feel the wrath of a parent alone, to feel alienated alone and bleeding, hurt, crying, alone. That little girl had been through all of that, alone, and had the scars to prove it." she pulled up her sleeves, and let him see her wrists. There were lots of small silver scars all over wrists. "She had seen and experienced it all. Throughout all her life she was deprived of love in all its forms, and because of it, she grew as a person." She finally looked up, right into his unready eyes and with such determination, revelation and truth, it made him speechless. "And that little girl grew into the woman before you. That little girl is me. I have scars on my wrists, on my body, and in my mind as a constant reminder of what I live for. I live, for others. I live for others as I never lived for myself. I live, through others joy. I live through others love. I give what I do and don't have, because I know, if I had someone like me when I was on my bed, with my father's pen knife to why skin, that I wouldn't have done what I did. I wouldn't be the person who can't sleep at night unless I have saved someone. Because I shouldn't be here. I should be dead. I did die, for 3 whole minutes. But in those 3 minutes, it was an eternity. I died, and I never lived. I was never loved. Why was I even born? I asked myself so many times, over and over in my head as I laid there. I could stand up, to anyone, and say stop this, stop hurting people, don't hurt yourself, but I couldn't stop myself from doing the things I did, to myself. And that is when I realised. People need friends, they need other people. Everyone needs someone or they will never live, or love. I had no one, even my mother drank with my father, who beat her and took her away from me. The time they ever decided to be good parents, they were shot the next day. And my father committed suicide, hung himself in the bathroom. I know, _I_ found him." all was silent. And Joy didn't cry anymore. "And now you know me Cell. What you see, is exactly what you get, and what I have to offer you. I am strong person, I have to be to come back to life, and not just die in my pool of blood. I am an honest person, I have noting to hide, I am a loyal person, I will never let you down or feel down for any reason. I am me, Cell. I am one of those few people who doesn't want money, or fame, or sex, or possessions, or power. I don't care about those things."

"But all humans want those things."

"Why should I? Fame makes you crooked, and makes most people lose sight of what is important in life, and who they are. Money? What is more valuable to me, a pile of money, or a smile from someone I talked out of drowning themselves? Sex? I was almost raped at the age of 9. I would have been too if my father hadn't have thrown my uncle out of my room and the house when he did. Possessions? My father was rich. I always had everything I could ever need, except what was important. Love. And money can't by love. And power? What would _I_ do with power? I like being near people, I like the trust I get, the closeness to those who aren't always open or caring. I like being a servant to others needs, to take care of other people. What good would power do me? It would be wasted on me. Because I wouldn't use it."

"You say you like being the servant to others. Don't you see yourself on the same level to them?"

"No, I'm not on the same level to anyone. When I gave in, I forfeit the right to be equal to people who never give up, who strive for their goals, to help other people without having to be touched by pain first, by people who just love other people, without being deprived first. People who are good people. I will never be on the same level as them." Joy started to limp towards him slightly. "So to answer you, to say why I believe in love, or why it makes the world go round, I will tell you. Every day I see what no one should ever have to see. I see broken people, I see despair, I see hate, I see selfishness, I see blood lusts and true evils. I believe in love because I have to give it every day until I am tired, and sick and hurting inside. Sometimes I go home and can't stop crying for hours. I have a full cabinet of sleeping pills to help me forget my past, forget the screams I have had to echo in my mind or endure myself. I have seen things that even you Cell, would turn away from in disgust. I am not anything special or to be proud of, but I am a good person, I think. I try really hard to do the right thing, and I will never stop trying. I will never stop trying…"

"You are not human." Cell turned his back and folded his arms.

"I am Cell, I am only human. I am not special or to be shouted about. I am just, me. I am here, I don't know why, but I am."

"Why are you here?"

"I just said-"

"No, why are you _here?_"

"For you." There was another silence and even the wind had more life in it than that ring did.

"You said you have seen things, true evils. What did you mean by that?" Joy walked around to his front, and looked him in the face. But he turned away and kept his back to her. So Joy stood behind him, but close enough for him to feel her presence.

"Evil. It also has many forms. The anti love. Every time my father beat me, that was evil. Every time my parents drank over staying healthy, that was evil. Every bully who chooses to drive their peers into insanity or tears, that is evil. But the greatest evil of all, is the unwilling. When someone reaches out with the best intentions, gives that person a chance to change their ways, to give them forgiveness…if they shun it away, and choose to be evil, that is what I call a true evil. Because nothing is more sinister, than someone who kills or rapes, or steals, or beats, or bullies or anything evil like that, for the _fun_ of it. Because they don't _want_ to stop…they are truly evil people. If they make that choice, after seeing the other side of things, of seeing the beauty of love and goodness, or care…and still choose to hate, and hurt people…to feed and live off the torment of others…that…is true evil."

"And you see this every day?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"I will. I will tell you to your face." he didn't move. "Come on Cell, I know you can do it." He slowly turned and looked her in the eyes, his emotional shield up and protecting him. She slowly smiled softly, and placed a hand on his arm. "I had to enter a building once. Last year. The police had surrounded a building with a man inside, who had two pounds of plastic explosions and a bomb strapped to his chest. Because he was a risk to his own life as well as others, I was in formed. I had already been there helping evacuate the area, before I went inside. I don't know what I expected when I went inside, perhaps a vicious, ugly criminal with a murderous look in his eyes. But what I saw when I stood in that bank lobby, was a young teen, with unruly messy black hair, tanned skin, soft brown eyes and the same clothes he would wear on the street. Jeans and a shirt, trainers and a chain. He was just a boy, 14 at the most. He was crying and his hands were shaking." She sobbed, her hand over her mouth. She had to use the hand on his arm to steady herself. "He was crying out for his father. I asked him his name but he wouldn't tell me. Said something about it getting his father in trouble. He told me to tell his mother that he loved her. I said, why don't you come with me and tell her yourself. I promised him he wouldn't get in any sort of trouble, I swore I would fight if I had to, to make sure he was safe.

But he wouldn't listen. Then, his father came up from the vault, money in hand and ordered his son to set the same bomb that was strapped to his chest, for 5 minutes. The boy complied and pulled the trigger before I could stop him. I tried to get it off him, but he just, he just wouldn't let me." she whimpered. "He wouldn't let me take it off him, I tried so hard…I did…I did…" she whimpered and Cell flinched. "After 4 minutes, he grabbed me and threw me at the door and before I could turn back, the bomb triggered and there was the explosion." A tear fell to the ring floor. "That poor boy, there was nothing left of him." she squeaked slightly. "I stayed as long as I could before he threw me out, telling me to tell his mother he loved her. I never got to know his name but, I still see him every day in the mirror. Do you want to see?" Joy slowly turned around and started to undo the tie of her black corset at the front.

"What are you…doing…"

Slowly, she slid the Corset down around her waist, and she turned o him.

"Pull down the shoulders of my shirt." he just watched like a spectator, as his body stepped forward, and his slender pale fingers gently brushed the gypsy shoulder-less sleeves down her arms and to the elbows. She held her arms over her front, as he revealed a scar. It was a large burn mark that would stay with her forever. It was silver compared to her peach skin. Cell found his hands smoothing over it. "When ever I see this scar, or feel it, I will see the face of that young boy I couldn't help."

"You were powerless to stop him taking his own life."

"But he was so young. But don't think I hold him responsible for what he did. And I don't judge him."

"But you said he took his own life. He did what you have told me you class as a true evil."

"No, because he killed himself out of love. Can you see why Cell?"

"The father. You said his father ordered him to kill himself, so he is the true evil."

"Yes, he truly is. And I did tell his mother what a wonderful boy he was, how he was polite to the end, and how he loved her so much." She whimpered. "I told her that if I ever had a son myself, I would have liked them to play together. She said thank you." Joy sniffled. Her back was still bare and Cell had yet to take his hands away from her scar. "I bet you didn't expect this when you woke up this morning, did you?" she chuckled weakly. "I am sorry if I have upset you in any way, or gone on about myself. My aim was to get to know _you_."

"But you have yet to finish. You said, we could talk about our past, our family, where we came from, what we like, our hobbies, our favourite colour, what makes us smile, what makes us sad, and then this would be exchanged. You have started, so you should do the right thing and finish. It would be rude for you to do otherwise. I know of your family, where you came from in way, and your past, but you haven't finished." He traced the outside of her scar, all around her shoulder blades. It looked like the inside of a shell.

"Alright." She chuckled weakly. A smile grew on her lips. A soft smile. "I like helping people, smiling at strangers to brighten up their day, volunteering for charities and baby sitting and singing in church."

"You sing?"

"Yes, my mother used to sing to me when I was very, very little. So in a way, I still have her with me when I sing."

"What else?" he didn't know why, but he decided that he would keep this woman around for a while. Yes, get to know her. She fascinated him. No human he knew of could survive the things this woman had told him she had, and still have a sane mind. She defied all logic and his observations, and studies, and data, of humans and he had to understand her more. He did slightly, but not enough for his informational appetite.

"I like smiling, laughing, making people laugh and smile, like when I dressed up as a huge grasshopper or when I wore a huge bunny suit for Easter. Or a clown at kids birthdays." She chuckled. "I have done some wacky things. I even dressed up as Santa Claus at Christmas when the man who usually does it couldn't. I had to stuff at least 5 pillows down my shirt that day." She giggled softly. "And imagine me with a white beard."

"Very feminine." Joy chuckled.

"See, I knew you would have a sense of humour. I just had to poke around a little."

"…what you told me. How many other humans actually know about you?"

"No one. I…haven't told anyone about my past before…I have never wanted anyone to know."

"Ashamed?"

"No, but I don't like people to worry about me or pity me. Besides, most the people I meet have enough to deal with, without me giving them something else to worry about. It wouldn't be fair of me to tell them."

"What are you really? While you are telling me about yourself."

"I _am_ human. You can check if you like. I do bleed and I am human. I do bleed…I know I do."

"But your humanity is so…inhuman. No human is so humane."

"And that is what is wrong with the world. People don't care for each other, like they should. But we are only human. Some of us are good, loving people, some of us are not. I guess, in a way, that is what makes us human, because we are not perfect."

"I on the other hand, am perfect."

"And does that give you the right to look down on us?"

"Yes."

"Then you are not perfect."

"What?" he stopped smoothing his hands over her scar.

"If you look down on us, you feel we are beneath you and weaker than you, and you feel you are superior. And so, you are not perfect. Because to be perfect, is to be neutral and balanced. And killing anyone is not balanced or neutral."

"I am perfect, in a way you will never be able to comprehend."

"And I don't think I want to." she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. He raised a brow at her.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it is the truth. If to be perfect like you, means I have to give up everything that makes me human, makes me, me, then I don't want to be perfect."

"You don't…_want…_to be perfect? All humans strive for perfection. That is why they have bigger and better machines, more advanced medicines to make the perfect genes and disease free genetic system. That is why humans build bigger weapons to become the super race in the universe if ever they were to be contacted by other races. Humans are imperfect, and so they try to evolve. That is what has made the theory of evolution and natural selection, the need to perfect yourselves."

"I am not perfect, but I am happy the way I am."

"After all the pain you have just opened up to me, all that has happened to you, and you are happy?"

"Yes. And I would go through it all again without a second thought if taken back in time. Because it has helped me understand so much, about so many people, and has been my tool to reach those who others have given up on. Like a doctor uses his syringe, a teacher his books, the King his power, I use my experiences and knowledge to aid other people. It makes me who I am."

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"You are so vulnerable right now, and you don't seem to care. Not only are you exposed at the front, your back is bare to me, as is an old wound, you are all alone, in a ring, with the great killing machine Cell…and you do not care. Why don't you fear me?"

"I have already died Cell. Death doesn't scare me anymore. And so, neither do you. But that isn't why I feel comfortable stood here, with my bare back to you, and holding by beasts in the company of a feared, possible dangerous man. The reason for this, is because I trust you."

"Why?"

"You are my friend Cell. Even if I am not yours, you are dear to me now. I have opened up to you an old wound that still stings, that is still weeping inside, and you listened to me. That is the connection that makes you dear to me now. You were there for me. I will always be grateful for that. And I want to be your friend. One of the basic things needed to have a friendship, is trust. So I gave you the opportunity to…" she paused. "…make me feel vulnerable. And you didn't. So yes, I trust you."

"I am a murder. I could kill you right now and wouldn't feel anything from it. No remorse, no regret. I don't feel those things."

"You don't feel them?"

"No, I don't."

"Are they the only things you don't feel? Or is there more?"

"I don't feel pity, I don't feel love, I don't feel anything. I am an android. Emotions are useless to me."

"Then I pity you. And once again, wouldn't want to be like you. Feeling emotions is what defines who we are. I am Joy, I smile and feel good just about things like holding your hand, or making you laugh. I feel good about just laughing for no reason. That makes me who I am. Some people are always upset over something, or moody. But that is ok because that makes them who they are. We remember people by their actions and how they made us feel. So feeling is very important in a way." She turned and looked over her shoulder. Her smile was wide and full of love. "If you like, I could teach you how to feel."

"Why would I want to?"

"Because you are curious, I can see that. I have been talking about feeling, and you have no idea why it affects me so much. But I bet you would like to know, wouldn't you?" Cell laid his hands flat over her scar.

"I will help you, if you promise to let me understand you."

"Understand me?" she still smiled, but one eyebrow was raised.

"You are not." he thought for a moment. "Logical. You make no sense, and yet I understand every word. You are unnaturally humane, even after all the things you have had to go through. And after all I have done, you bravely come into my ring with the simply aim of getting to know me. I don't understand you. I have ten days in which I could easily pick you apart mentally and examine every detail of your mind. Let me do this, and I will help you."

"By doing what?" he looked to his hands, and closed his eyes.

"By doing this." Joy gasped and threw her head back as his hands pulsed electricity through her. His touches were cool, and now electrifying as she tingled in her back. "And this." He reached forward and slid his hands down her shoulders, and her arms.

"Stop." She whimpered, but he pulled her hands away from her breasts. He still stood behind her so he couldn't see, but she still felt naked without holding herself.

"I thought you trusted me Joyce."

"I…do."

"Then let me continue." She chuckled. Like she could stop him.

His hands jumped form her arms to her hips, and she felt the tingling follow his fingers as they moved further down. She covered herself again, and he moved both hands over her aching ankle. She felt pain there at first, but then it vanished like she had never hurt it. "There. I have helped you." He stood up and smoothed his hands over her back once more. "No more scars." She looked down to her ankle. "No more injuries." He folded his arms as she pulled herself together, pulling her corset back up and fastening herself in place. She then pulled her sleeves over her wrists, glad he had forgotten about them, and smiled.

"Oh thank you!" she then jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Cell was stunned at how she could be comfortable in being this close to him, and didn't move to hold her back. "Thank you so much. First you helped with my ankle, then you listen to me, then you heal me! Thank you so much Cell!" she then cupped his face and kissed him on the cheek. Cell's eyes grew wide but Joy didn't seem to even notice. "Just you wait a minute!" she smiled brightly and ran to her hang bag. She returned her huge first aid kit to its capsule and then to her hand bag. "I have a mobile home that I have in here, just encase I have to leave town for any reason. Like when I went to the charity convention the summer before last. Are you hungry?"

"I don't eat."

"Oh, well I could get you a drink if you like."

"I don't drink either." He had his back to her, still recovering from his sudden peck on the cheek. It infuriated him that such a pathetic action had put him on edge. He would have to ensure she didn't do that again…

"Well are you tired."

"I don't sleep."

"Have you _tried_ sleeping?" she giggled.

"No. I haven't."

"Well, give it a try! Don't knock anything until you try it first." She said enthusiastically and stood in front of him. "I wish you wouldn't keep you back to me all the time…" she said to herself. "Now, would you mind if I put my mobile home in the ring, or would you prefer it outside the ring?" he seriously considered telling her to keep it off his ring, but…

"You may place it in the far corner."

"Which one? You have four silly." She chuckled. He didn't find this amusing.

"I didn't state which one as I don't really care."

"Oh, cheer up." She smiled and looked to the same spire she had nursed herself near. "Is there ok?"

"Yes, fine, just do it." he was starting to regret this already.

"Ok!" she threw a thumbs up at the selected corner and threw a pink capsule at the corner. With a great poof, a large dome shaped house took up half the gigantic ring and the wall of one side stopped just before Cell's feet. _Remember your aim Cell, to understand the little wench._ Then of course he turned around. His eyes grew wide and he couldn't believe it. Joy stood in the door way and waved him inside. "Come on in! Don't be a stranger!" She shouted and pressed her hand on the door. It opened and welcomed her inside.

"Welcome Ms Ilarius."

"Hello door." She chuckled and saw Cell looking like he was about to have a heart attack. "I'm not crazy I swear, I was just talking to the door…I mean…it spoke to me…it's automated!" she kept getting funny looks from Cell, until he retuned to the huge pink monstrosity that was on his ring.

"What…is…that?"

"My mobile home. I call it the cheer centre." She giggled at his almost comic book anime expression.

"More like the PINK centre. Oh I see that has two meanings, Cheer centre." He walked up to her, arms folded and looking aloof once more. "Cheer because you live here, and cheer because this is your home. Ilarius. It means Cheer does it not?"

"That and cheery."

"I wonder why I don't find that _you_ having the title Ms Cheer, doesn't surprise me." he rolled his eyes and looked at the door. It looked as if he was deciding if he dared to enter the home of pink.

"I promise it is only pink on the outside." She smirked playfully.

"Just let me in." he droned. _The sooner I understand her, the sooner I can get rid of her. By any means necessary._

"Excellent!" Joy led him in, and it looked a lot better inside, in his view. Well…_better_ was the right word. As inside it was bright yellow with sunflowers in vases, and in picture frames. Some pressed, some painted, some batik, some sown in a large table cloth in the kitchen, as he looked around.

First was the door, it looked old fashioned from the outside, but metallic and very high-tech on the inside. The walls were yellow, the floors a light rough wood laminate, the ceiling also yellow, but with large sunflowers painted like a true artist every here and there. He saw a large kitchen to the left, a lounge to the right. In the lounge, was a hug plasma screen, a large blue futon couch, a window to outside with yellow drapes, and a blue poofer seat. But opposite him and the door, was a set of stairs. "Upstairs is the bathroom and the bedroom."

"I thought you didn't go for material possessions?"

"I don't, but I was given this by a richer of people when I helped his son tell him that he didn't want to follow his exact foot steps, and brought them closer together. At least, that is when he told me. All I really did was listen to his son and show him a path that would lead him to his own destination."

"Like showing him the way, without actually taking it for him."

"Yeah, exactly." She praised, and walked up the stairs. As she went, she hopped and pulled the splint and bandages off her foot. He stood in her living room, his hip leaning against the futon. _I will put up with this, I will. I can do this, you are perfect Cell_. He took a deep breath. _You can survive anything, so a woman with a lot of 'cheer' to go around, will not conquer you. The only way to take her apart, is to monitor her. Like in a lab, yes, in a lab. _ He heard her giggling about something upstairs, and sighed. _A science experiment, that is what she is, an experiment. Just, don't, kill her…_ he smirked. _Yet…_

"Cell?" she bounded down, her head poked around the corner, and caught him smirking. "Oh, good to see you smiling. Do you mind if I change? This is my uniform so I thought I would be smart, but, I don't need it now, right?" she smiled, and he raised a brow.

"Is it any importance to me what you wear?" he droned. "I care not whether you are presentable or not, human, just hurry up."

"Impatient to take me apart, are we?" she chuckled at him, and vanished.

"Damn woman."

"I heard that!" she shouted down the stairs with a laugh, and he sighed loudly.

"Forgive me, damn Joyce."

"Much better." She giggled and jumped down the stairs. "So, now for you." She reached around the corner, and looked to be struggling with something. She was now wearing a pair of plain blue jeans, and a baggy off one shoulder green t shirt. She was bare footed, and threw her head back with a groan with frustration. "I just…a little more…" she then yelped as she pulled whatever she was pulling free from the stairs, and tumbled down with it. She landed in a heap at his feet, and Cell looked down at her with a brow raised. "Oh…hello up there." She chuckled and crawled up.

"A blanket?"

"And a pillow." She nodded, and lifted both items up and threw them on the futon. Cell looked from the make shift bed, to Joyce.

"I am _not_ sleeping there." He stated calmly.

"Oh, don't be silly." She chuckled. "I wasn't going to make you sleep here."

"Good."

"This is where I'm sleeping." She made it up, and then looked out the window. "Getting dark. I'll lock the door." She smiled at him as she walked to the door, and locked it with her hand print. He just watched her, and looked back at her face as she sat on the back of the futon, looking at him. "So, how do you want to do this?"

"Do…what?"

"Well…" she smiled. "You wanted to 'pick me apart mentally and examine every detail of my mind'. How do you want to do that?" she looked as if they were simply conversing on how he was going to walk somewhere, or get to work the next day. Not how he was going to work out how she ticked.

"I will observe you and ask you questions."

"And?"

"And…is there more?"

"Well, this is the part where you tell me the rules. You seem like a 'there are rules' sort of person." She put her hands on her knees, and waited patiently. "Do you have any rules for me?"

"You are never to do anything I tell you not to, so obey me at all times." She nodded.

"Do as you say, I think I can handle that." She chuckled.

"Stay here, do not leave this house."

"Ok…"

"If I ask you a question, you _must_ answer it honestly. I _will_ know if you are lying."

"I wouldn't lie to your anyway." She titled her head to one side, and smiled once more.

"They are the rules. Unless I decide upon anymore."

"Ok." She heard a 'ping' from the kitchen, and looked over to it. "I think my dinner is ready. This place is programmed to make me food at certain times of the day. I struggle to remember all the functions of this place, I really do." She rubbed her neck, and slid t her feet. "So…can I go eat it?"

"Do you have any relatives? Alive I mean."

"No. There was only ever my parents and me. But obviously, they aren't here anymore." She blinked, waiting.

"So you do not have a brother who goes by the name of Goku?"

"No, why?"

"Never mind." He closed his eyes, and ignored her for the time being. So she tip toed into the kitchen, and smiled.

"MMmmm, I love vegetable stir fry and noodles!" she said enthusiastically again, and walked to her table with the bowl. "Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

"How about silence?"

"I can do that." He opened his eyes and looked to her. He was actually being sarcastic, but she was taking him seriously. She sat down on her chair, and didn't push herself in as it would make a sound. She wrapped her noodles around her chop sticks, and made sure to put it in her mouth, not slurp any of it in. Joy ate in absolute silence, and then lifted the bowl up quietly. He watched as she tip toed over to the sink, and put the bowl in it carefully. He didn't even hear any noise as she waved her hand over a motion sensor, and little robots crawled out of the tap. She Shhhed them without a sound, and they took the plate off to be washed where they couldn't hear them doing it. Her chops sticks followed, and she waved good bye to them. She then began to tip toe out of the kitchen, when she came face to chest with Cell. "Did you just eat your meal in complete silence, because I requested for it?"

"Yes." He looked down into he eyes, an eyebrow raised and his face blank otherwise. He then walked away from her, and looked to the door.

"Open it."

"Where are you going?"

"I am returning to my ring. I came inside, that was enough." He waited, and she trotted up to him.

"It will be cold outside, you should-"

"Ignore that you are questioning my actions. And that is now another rule, you are not to contradict me on any level." She frowned and waved her hand over the sensor on the door, and it swished open. He walked out, and she sighed.

"Good night." He didn't answer her, and walked over to the other side of the ring. He folded his arms, and closed his eyes. He was perfectly still, as he meditated, his mind clear.

Joy sighed again, and closed her door. But she didn't lock it this time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What is she?_

_Human technically._

_Who is she?_

_I have yet to discover that fact. She acts so jolly, when her past should have made her cold. Why has she become numb to hatred and pain, desire and fear? Nothing I did today, seemed to intimidate her..._

_Tomorrow, I shall observe her further. Then, I will test her limitations. I will find out why she doesn't fear me, or why she is so…un-human in nature. She defies logic, and that is unacceptable._

It had been a few hours since he had walked out, he needed to think upon his new science experiment. She was just…difficult to explain.

Even Vegeta was easier to explain than this. Than, _her_.

_What makes her act in such a way? Yes I grant that her experiences have made her strong, but why so…chronically chipper? Should it not be sorrow she shows permanently, not joy?_

He laughed to himself.

_Her name means Joy Cheer. It would be just ironic of her nature was the opposite. But I suppose it is also predictable that it is. But that thug that shot her parents…killed her mother…why did she forgive him? Her parents were so vial to her, and yet they were her most precious possessions. If someone took something to dear to me, I would make them pay for it with a merciless vengeance. And yet, Joyce searched for two years, only to forgive him. What would drive her to do this?_

He frowned, confused and not liking it. The actions done to her, made her give back completely different actions. And logic states that an actions, causes a reaction. If you give out something, you get it back. And yet the actions was negative mostly, and mostly Joyce simply gave back positive, joyful reactions. Regardless to her actual feelings.

_A ha! That is what I must do. I must make her forget the shield of a smile she hides behind, and express her actual feelings. If I can get her riled up, or distressed, then I may see the more human tones to her personality. Once I achieve this, I will have broken her and shown her to be nothing more than another human. Then_

He smirked.

_Then, I will kill her._

But just as the smirk played across his lips at this thought, something thick and warm covered his shoulders. He opened his eyes, and looked to his shoulders. Around him, was the very same blanket that he saw Joy drag down the stairs with her. Cell heard the door swish shut, and he looked over his shoulder at the closed door. The lights went out, and there was no sound. _She gave me her blanket, and asked for nothing in return. Not even a thank you, she wanted nothing in return. She didn't even wait to see if I would give her anything in return. Why?_

_Alas, another piece of the puzzle to decipher._

He closed his eyes, and his lips quirked into a soft smile as he felt the warmth of the blanket around him. _She even warmed it before she brought it to me._ He then shuck his head, ashamed that he had even smiled in the first place by her action.

Then he remembered what she said. She said she liked to make people smile. He scowled and pushed the blanket off his shoulders, and defiantly stepped away from it. _Well Joyce, you will not favour yourself to me that easily, or at all. I shall not give you any 'joy' by submitting to your odd need to be favourable to everyone you meet. For I am one person you shall never endear yourself to. Let's see how you take my rejection of this meagre display from a lonely pragmatic mortal. _

What he didn't see, was Joy looking out of the window. She had seen how he just shrugged the blanket off, and walked away…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Good morning!" Cell scowled and opened his eyes to see that Joy was stood before him, grinning and pleased for some reason. She wore long yellow tracksuit trousers, baggy ones. This matched her yellow sunshine tracksuit top, with a large smiley-faced sun on her chest, and another on her back. "How are you feeling?" he raised a brow. _Ready to kill you._

"Acceptable." He turned his back to her, and closed his eyes again.

"I've had my breakfast and everything is cleaner now. So if you want to come inside, you can."

"I will keep that in mind." He said curtly, and his eye twitched with frustration. She wasn't getting the hint to leave him alone.

"Oh, I found something you might like. It's a book that I haven't read yet, and it looks like your kind of thing."

"I hardly think you know what 'king of thing' I prefer in literature to make that sort of assumption, Joyce." He scowled.

"Well…I thought you might like it. You must get really bored just standing there all the time."

"I prefer my own company to others, as they are all humans like yourself."

"So I was right." He raised a brow, and looked over his shoulder at her.

"And why would you come up with that conclusion?"

"Why do you think?" she smiled, and turned to leave him alone. "I will leave you alone if that is what you want. But you should have just said, you know." She didn't even sound hurt by his ignorance of her. "But if you want me for anything, I will be inside. I have something I really need to be getting on with. Don't be a stranger." She cheered from her door, and then entered. He couldn't believe it.

She had just made him feel like a fool. _Why do I think? If I knew how her mind worked, I would not be in this situation in the first place. She would be dead._ He sighed, and then smirked. _She didn't answer my question. That is one of my rules._ He then folded his arms, and walked over to the house.

"Joyce." He called out, and she didn't answer. He scowled and stormed inside. He looked around, but couldn't see her. After a few moments, he growled and closed his eyes. Her Ki was upstairs, and it was…flaring? _Is she angry?_ Cell walked up the stairs, and peered around the corner. To his right was the bedroom. It was yellow, like the rest of the house, and everything was perfectly neat. He was impressed. She appeared to be the kind of person who led a messy life. But her room was immaculate.

When he heard a noise from the left, he walked towards it. He silently pressed up against the wall, like he did in his imperfect form and stalking his pray. As he looked around, he saw Joy sniffling and shoving something in her washer.

_The blanket._

Joy was pushing the blanket cover inside the washer, and sniffling.

"I'll just have to try harder." She sniffled, and shuck her head. "I need to focus." She folded the blanket, and put it on the dryer side. This was her washroom. Joy cleared her throat. "I bet he thinks I'm beastly now." At that, he recoiled. He expected her to be angry, or hurt, or at least sulk at him rejecting her act of futile false affection. Not beat herself up about it. This reaction just confused him even more. "If I just try harder, he'll like me. I hope." She shuck her head and wiped her tears on the back of her hands. "I better clean up. I wouldn't want him to see me like this. That isn't fair." She took a deep breath, and Cell decided to see what she would do. He stepped around the corner and stood in the doorway.

"Perhaps now is the time to tell you, that it is a fruitless effort to conceal anything from me." He smirked coldly and watched for her reaction. Joy jumped up and put her hands behind her back, holding the last corner of the blanket as it hung out of the washer.

"Oh! I didn't see you there." She had a huge of red blush over her cheeks, and her eyes closed. _Probably so I can't see her tears._ He thought. "I was just cleaning up." She smiled brightly, and tried to shove the blanket inside the dishwasher behind her back. "I'll be down in a minute. Or do you need something?" she opened her eyes now, looking like she was ready to serve him. He scowled and walked away. She had recovered from being caught, and turned it round to try and help him. Always putting the attention on him, never herself. But why? That is against human nature.

_She_ is against human nature.

Surely enough, Cell heard her bound down the stairs only moments later, and with that big smile on her face. "Everything is clean now."

"Very well." He turned his back to her.

"Well everything is tidy, the day is young, so are we and I have some board games if you would like to play with me." Joy beamed up at him, her hands on her hips.

"…_Play?_…I do not _play_."

"Then you must get bored a lot. You like to be by yourself, don't like to play games with people, don't like talking to people…" she frowned. "…You must get very lonely…"

"Stop that right now!" he snapped, giving her a cold stare with his magenta eyes. "I will not accept any pity from a _human_. I am perfect, I do not _need_ anything or anyone."

"…then I can't help but pity you." She sighed and turned away. Cell didn't know whether to pull her back and smack her, or shout at her. But somehow, he managed to stay quiet and contemplate this new side of her. Although he had already seen she was a merciful person, this was still another piece to his puzzle.

Joy knelt down at a cupboard in the living room, and almost crawled inside. "I have connect four, cards, frustration, monopoly, Jenga, Twister." She vanished into the cupboard. "Wow this thing is huge." She chuckled, and her head poked out. "I almost vanish inside it."

"Almost…" he said to himself. "What _are_ you doing?" he folded his arms and leaned with his right hip against the futon. He looked down on her as he usually did, and looked like he was about to mock her again.

"Well." She smiled and crawled backwards into the cupboard. "I am waiting for you to tell me what game you want to play."

"I do not _wish_ to play."

"Ok…then what else do you want to do?" Cell smirked and pulled away from the futon. His tail coiled out from his back, and lashed out at the cupboard. The doors snapped shut, and Cell relaxed back against the doors. His shins held them shut and he smirked. _Scream and beg for freedom Joyce. I will break you. Let's see how long you can last trapped. We shall see how strong-minded you really are._

Cell smirked to himself and resembled the perfect cat who got the cream. That was…until he didn't hear anything. Then his smirk slid off his face and was replaced with a scowl, once more. He looked down behind him at the cupboard, and listened for her. There was no sound.

"Whatcha doing?" he almost had a heart attack when her calm voice spoke out of no where. He snapped his head in front of him, and saw her sat on the arm of the futon. Her hands were at either side of her bum, and her legs curved to one side. He looked sceptically at her when she smiled at him softly, but knowingly.

"I question you, not vice versa."

"And yet you haven't asked me anything yet." She smiled, knowing she had stunned him again, but without acting arrogant about it.

"Are you stupid?" he pulled away from the side swiftly and glared at her. "I could snap your neck before you could even blink, and you are rude to me? Do you wish to die?"

"What have I done that is rude?" she coked her head to one side.

"You constantly make comments to make me feel low about myself. You wouldn't want to be me, you pity me, I must be lonely." He listed, and his Ki flared dangerously. One thing _this_ creature couldn't stand, was to be made a fool. And he had been made a fool over this little, pathetic mortal before him one too many times. "You make comments and then walk of without any explanation."

"But Cell." She still smiled calmly. "You didn't ask for one."

Silence.

Then he growled loudly and stared bloody murder at her.

"Explain." He seethed.

"That isn't a question. That is an order." A very Vegeta like angry tremble took over his body, and bore his fangs.

Then suddenly, he smirked and leaned back, as calm as day.

"I see what you are trying to do Joyce. You wanted to get me angry. To make me _feel_. Well, I do not feel. And I shall not be proven wrong by a mortal like yourself." He closed his eyes, thinking he had won.

"But Cell…do you think this is about who is wrong and who is right?" she sighed. "You still don't get it." She turned and started to fluff the futon cushion. "It was never about right or wrong."

"Then would you explain."

"Yes." She smiled over her shoulder at him, and he almost smirked back at her persistence.

"Then, explain why you would be stupid to try to incur my wrath. Surely you have at least heard of what I am capable off."

"Actually I have. The day before I came here, I was talking to a man on a roof top." She stretched off, and smiled at him. "His name was Pete. He seemed like a family man, thank goodness."

"Wait a moment." He quirked a brow. "Why were you conversing with this 'Pete' on a roof top, about me?"

"Because you killed his wife the day before their anniversary." She stated like it was the weather. "He wanted to jump."

"And?"

"I stopped him." She walked over to the window, and opened the curtains. "He had a daughter to think about." She looked up at the sky, and smiled. "It's nice today. Not a cloud in sight." Cell was just speechless. He had snapped at her, threatened her, all with this he tried to intimidate her…and she just…blows it off with something so serious, and yet treats it so lightly. To her kind, she should have shivered at what he has done. Especially her. She was in the presence of a mass murderer, and all she can do is smile and talk about the weather.

This was too confusing. Cell smirked. But he wouldn't be beaten by her. He would take her apart some way. Then he looked to the cupboard behind him, and back to Joy.

"How did you escape the cupboard?"

"Oh, I'll show you." She beamed and walked over to him. He stepped away from the cupboard, and she knelt down. Her soft hands pulled the doors open, and she crawled inside. Cell looked down and saw that the games were separated into two piles. And in the centre, she was sat. "See, loads of room."

"But how did you escape?" he persisted. _Damn this child. I should just kill her already._

"Oh, look." She backed further into the cupboard and he rolled his eyes.. Trust there to be a damned passages in the walls."The whole house is interconnected like this. I can go through the walls up to the washroom, or the kitchen, or my bedroom, or the bathroom." He heard her feet scuttling, and then looked over to the kitchen. She pushed a lower cupboard open, and crawled out. "I don't know why they are here though. I used to play hide and seek in them with Tanya."

"And who is this Tanya?" he said boredly.

"A civil servant. She used to do Saturdays with me down at the main Samaritan centre. Ginger hair, blue eyes, a big freckled smile and only 3 years older than me." She chuckled fondly. "She used to drag me out of the office at the weekend, and make me 'have fun'. She said I didn't know how." She laughed again, and looked up in memory. "Took me cinema, to see Westlife if you can believe, a charity concert two years ago, bingo, and oh my God that nightclub." She blushed madly. "So, what were you saying?" she didn't like the interested smirk on his face.

"Nightclub, Joyce?"

"Oh…erm…" _don't let him ask, please don't let him ask._

"What happened at the nightclub Joyce?" he smirked. He knew he had her. Cell could tell something embarrassing happened, and he wanted to see if he could annoy her with it.

"Well…it is a little personal."

"I asked you a question. You _have_ to answer me truthfully. So answer me Joyce."

"Oh boy…" she chuckled weakly, and thought back. "It is hard to explain."

"Then don't." Joy jumped when he was suddenly next to her, and his hand covered her eyes. "I will see it through your eyes."

_**Flash Back.**_

Cell opened his eyes, and was stood outside a nightclub. There was two large, rotund body guards at the entrance, neon lights in the shapes of dancing bodies, and 'The Hot Pot' on the front. A long white Limousine pulled up, and he saw a girl eagerly step out, and talk to someone inside it. He got closer, as they wouldn't be able to see him. This was just a memory.

"Tanya! I really shouldn't be here! I'm only 18! I don't even have any ID!"

"Oh, yes you do." Tanya hooked her arm, and dragged her out of the white limo. At once, he recognised Joyce. She looked exactly the same as she did now. And his eyes were wide. "This is my birthday party. Come on Joy, let lose and have fun." Tanya was 21, old enough to own an ID card. She was shorter than Joy, just, and wore her curly ginger hair up in a bun, with some locks falling to frame her face. Her lips were a dark brown, matching her very short party brown dress, that came up to her mid thigh, and had a sequin butterfly on the v neck of her front. Joyce however, had a long black coat on. And her back was to Cell. "And I think you have all the ID you need girl."

"No way." She begged. "Please, I really don't want to go in there. I know it's your birthday and everything, and I got you a card and made you a cake and-"

"Lose the coat."

"…Kami Tanya no. Not after what you dressed me in! Please no!" Tanya grabbed the shoulders of her coat, and whipped it off her. With the force of it, Joy span round to face the unseen Cell.

"Now, is that so bad?" Cell couldn't believe his was madam sunshine herself.

Knee high black leather kinky boots, with laces clipped to the side with small silver buckles, black skin tight black lycra trousers tucked down her boots, and barely hugged her lower hips. A silver snake buckle rested on a black belt, and it was big. But her bellybutton and navel was still visible above it. Her body was bare, showing off the outline of a six pack. His eyes rose up, to see she wore a Xena like breast piece. It looked like a fashion bra, blood red with a chain attached to the underwire. And it was made of the same leather as her boots, and her red fingerless biker chick gloves. Her nails were painted red with black tips. Her face was still shocked, and he looked into her wide emerald eyes. They were outlined in black eyeliner, her eyelashes dark and curled long, red eyeshadow and her lips…a deep scarlet.

"Yes!" she whimpered. "I want to go home." she tried to art for the limo, but Tanya hooked her arm.

"You'll have fun. And if I try hard enough, you might go home with a nice piece of meat with you too."

"Tanya!" she panicked, as they got to the Bouncers. Cell followed, reserving judgment for now.

"The party of Ms Prom Queen."

"Prom Queen?"

"You don't give you name honey. Trust me, I come here often." Tanya winked at her, and then fluttered her eyes at the bouncer. She then started to walk them through the door, when.

"And you. I know Queen Bee here. But where is your ID." Tanya then whispered in her ear.

"No!" she looked shocked at what she had heard, and Cell wished he had heard it too. But she was forced to face the bouncer, and Tanya grabbed her hands. She held them behind her back, and made her arch her back. This gave him a good view of her cleavage, and he nodded.

"Hell yeah, you're 21. Go inside." Cell chuckled at the red colour of her cheeks, making a mental note to taunt her about that later.

There was fast club music on inside, retro lights flashing everywhere, pole littered on the stage…

"This is a strip club!"

"Come on. No girls pole dance here."

"Oh." She relaxed.

"Men do."

"What!" she squeaked, and Tanya dragged her over to the bar.

"Two straight vodka shots my good man. my friend looks like she could use one."

"No, I don't drink."

"Yeah, whatever."

"No really I don't." Tanya downed hers, and held the second up to her.

"Have it. Just one."

"No, I don't drink Tanya. Look, this may be your kind of thing. But-"

"But you prefer a little screaming kid and a good book. Right? Or almost dying in a lake, from wrestling with the reeds to free someone? And that was on your day off."

"I like what I do." She looked away.

"Why do you like to do that stuff, all day, every day?"

"I have my reasons." It was then Cell saw her hold her wrists, and saw her red gloves came above her elbows. For good reason.

"Well, now there is no one trying to sling themselves. So let lose and have fun. Have a drink."

"No."

"Why?

"I don't like alcohol."

"Past experiences?"

"You could say that…" She frowned, and Tanya wasn't looking. But Cell was.

"Fine, but I'm having yours." She downed it, and made the 'aa' sound afterwards. "Right, time to get some men."

"Oh no, you go. I', fine right here."

"No, you are going to dance. Come on!" Tanya dragged her deep into the dancing crowd, and giggled. "Oh I see two men over there, how do you like yours Joy?"

"Like mine?"

"You know? Guys? How do you like you man?"

"Oh, well, tall, intellectual, caring, strong minded, pure intentioned, serious person who means what they say and nothing else."

"…now I know why you have been single all your life. And I meant, how they look. Tall I guess is a start."

"Look? Oh erm…" she closed her eyes and thought hard. She put a hand on her chin, and the other on her bare hip. "I suppose masculine, not boyish. Older."

"Not a cradle snatcher then. Well, speak for yourself." Joy chuckled, and Tanya reached into the crowd. Joy was gob smacked when her friend just cupped a single man's groin, and certainly got his attention. The man was tall, had bleach blonde hair, and blue eyes. And he looked pleased with Tanya.

"No date?" he asked, in his Scottish accent.

"Nope. You?" she smirked at him, and he pulled her right against his body.

"I have now." And they were gone. Into the crowd, bumping and grinding.

Cell leaned against the bar, watching Joy. She made no move to go into the crowd, and looked down at her hands on her lap.

"Excuse me?" she looked up. He had light brown hair, and brown eyes. He was tall, and had a strong jaw. He looked older too. She looked over his shoulder, and saw Tanya give her a wink. So she had something to do with this…

"Hello."

"My Name is Calvin." He smiled and offered her his hand. "You aren't dancing." Cell scoffed.

"Not the most educated men. You can't dance, and sit at the same time. Human. Humph."

"No, I can't dance. Not really."

"You friend said you could. She said she taught you." Joy blushed.

"I fear my friend is very forthcoming with information. About me."

"Well, could you show me?" Joy looked over to Tanya, and she looked to the stage.

"Just this once." Joy bushed, and took his hand. But she let go of it near the stage, and climbed up it. She held onto one of the poles, and faced the crowd. Instantly, everyone jeered.

Cell was in denial.

This, was not, not in a million years, Joyce.

Britney Spears I love rock and roll started up, and she looked to Tanya. They had used the video from the movie as a dance routine when they were younger, at a festival, and she rolled her eyes at her. She held onto the pole with both hands, and stood with her legs at one side. She slid down, and leaned back. When she rose back up, her chest pushed outwards, and she got a few wolf whistles. It was then, she was thrown a mike. She caught it, and she mock glared at Tanya. Just in time, she brought the microphone to her lips.

"I saw him dancin' there by the record machine.  
I knew he must a been about seventeen.  
The beat was goin' strong.  
Playin' my favorite song.  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long.  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'."

She curved her hips to one side, and sand with umpf.

"I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me"

Her fist beat at the air, as everyone jumped up and down in time to the music. She then stalked forward, and dropped to her knees, a sexy smirk on her face.

By this point, Cell had his mouth open, and almost fell off the chair.

"He smiled so I got up and' asked for his name." she sashayed forwards, now on her feet again.

"That don't matter, he said,  
'Cause it's all the same.

Said can I take you home where we can be alone

She fluidly moved her stomach in and out like a snake or a belly dancer.

"An' next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me

Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

Said can I take you home where we can be alone

An we'll be movin' on  
An' singin' that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me."

As the chorus repeated, she missed odd lines, to drop down and pull the splits and shake her hips at the audience. She almost looked like the celebrity herself. With the last line, she had one leg hooked around the pole, and leaned back.

The Audience clapped her enthusiastically, and upon getting down, she was attacked with most of the male population of the room.

"That was awesome!" the man Cell had taken a distaste to before, threw his arms around her, and twirled her in the air. "I want you number."

"I see subtlety is dead." Cell spat.

"I, well, I am quite busy with work. I don't think so. And I really should be going."

"Wait, at least let me give you a kiss!" He pulled her back into his arms, and Cell snarled.

"No, really, I don't want to. I need to go home. bye!" she pulled out of his arms, and walked over to Tanya. But he followed, and whipped her round.

"Yes, good bye." He leaned in, and before he knew it, Cell had swung out and punched him. But it was like punching a ghost. Because he wasn't there. He was shocked at first. He didn't even know why he had attacked him like that. And for a moment, he thought he had indeed attacked him, as the boy fell down to the floor. But in fact, after her squirming backwards, Tanya had intervenes and belted him between the legs.

"Yeah, good bye!" Tanya spat, hooked her arm, and ran off with her out of the night club.

_**End Flashback.**_

"Wow, that felt weird. It was like being asleep." Joy blinked, and shuck her head with a chuckle. She then blushed when she realised what Cell will have seen. "Tanya…she is certainly something huh?"

"So are you." He opened his eyes, and looked to her. He had seen a different person at that nightclub. She was sexy, she was provocative and she was the result of pent up boredom. She was still that person, beneath her goodie two shoes exterior…and he still wanted to know why he had attacked that boy, after knowing he wouldn't be able to affect a memory, because he tried to kiss her…

his comment had stunned her, and wondered just how much he saw.

"Cell…"

"You have quite a voice." He said curtly, before turning his back to her.

He had another piece to the puzzle now, and he needed time to process it. "And do not follow me."

"But-" she didn't finish, as he was already gone. "Cell…" she hung her head. Remembering what happened, and what she was wearing, and doing. "What do you think of me now…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For the rest of the day Cell had insisted upon saying nothing and meditating outside, eyes closed and ignoring everything around him. This meant of course, that Joy worried terribly what he thought of her all that afternoon, and even that night.

She woke up the same day, _still_ worrying what he thought of her.

Joy was sat up in her bed of happy yellow sheets, her golden hair tied loosely behind her and in her knee length, shoulder strap nightie. _What does he think of me now?_

It seemed that every time she thought back to Tanya's 21st birthday bash at the nightclub, it got even worse. So she thought every time, he thought even worse about her. _I hope he doesn't think I'm cheap or something. Oh gosh I bet he thinks I'm a whore._

_Whore._

She hated that word.

She had to fight off tears every time she heard it, or even thought it.

"_Oh yeah, that's a good little whore."_ She heard that voice like he was still here. Low, rumbling and sadistic in every way.

_I'm not a whore._

"_Please! Please stop it! Mommy!" _

_Mommy._

"_Your Mommy isn't here Joy. And she isn't coming either. Why would she come and help a whore like you."_

"_Stop it!"_

Her hands trembled on her lap, her breathing getting sharper through parted lips and her emerald eyes wide and misty looking.

"Stop it." She whimpered.

"_Don't-please!"_

"_Don't? please? I don't understand."_ She heard that sick snigger. _"Do you want it, or not?"_

"No." she said a little louder, fisting at her sheets. "Leave me alone." She sobbed, tears building in her eyes.

"_Hold still!"_

"_NO!"_

"_Say it Joy."_

"_AAA!"_

"_Say you're a whore!"_

_A whore…_

_I'm a whore…_

"I'm a whore." She pulled her knees up and shakily held them in front of her nose.

"_Say it again Joyce."_

"I'm a whore." Her forehead rested on her trembling hands, her body shaking now too. "I'm a whore."

"_That's it. My good little whore."_

"Whore?" she gasped sharply, bolting up and snapping her head over to the door. Her golden hair in its frizzy mess flew round with the movement of her head, and her teary eyes fixed on the person at the door. "Did you say, you were a whore?"

Cell wore a stern face, his arms folded over his chest as usual, and staring deeply into her emerald eyes. This must be the first time he could actually read her eyes to see what she was truly feeling.

And he was disturbed by what he saw.

Anguish.

Torture.

Pain.

And…fear?

But within a heart beat Joy was shaking her head and fumbling an excuse.

"Oh my no. And I'm sorry if I disturbed you." She beamed up at him, her tears gone with a swipe of her hand and her eyes closed merrily.

But Cell was not so convinced.

"This is _your_ room. If anything, I am disturbing _you._"

"No, not at all. I was just getting up anyway." She chuckled, and jumped out of bed. Cell immediately looked away.

She was in her nightwear after all. "I will be right with you, ok?" she said cheerfully, like he _hadn't _walked in on her having a private moment, or that anything had _ever_ been wrong with him walking into her room. She just walked into her bathroom, and started her morning ritual.

_A whore…I heard her say it at least twice._ Cell closed his eyes and reflected back on what exactly he had heard when he sensed her Ki signature alternate. _Stop it, no, leave me alone, and I'm a whore twice…what could that mean? _He looked to the closed bathroom door, concentrating on his analysis even as he heard her humming 'you are my sunshine'. _She was talking to someone, and she wasn't asleep. But she was alone, I couldn't sense anyone else. So she must have been reliving something…_ his frown increased. _Who was she talking to? And why was she calling herself a whore?_ Cell suddenly realised there was a lot more about his Joyce and her past he did not yet know, nor understand.

Not yet anyway.

_But I will soon change that._

He also didn't want to address that fact that he thought of her as 'his Joyce' just now either.

"Joy to the world." She burst back into the room wrapped in nothing but her white bath towel tucked under her arms and riding half up her creamy thighs. Cell watched blankly, although _actually_ transfixed on her every bouncing, skipping movement as she hopped from one delicate foot to the next over to her bed side chest of drawers. Cell raised a brow, watching as she just pulled out her clothes and stuffed her underwear under them on the bed, and then sat, still in only her bath towel fresh from the shower, and brushing her wet hair in the mirror by her other side of the bed.

By this time, Cell was leaning from his left hip up to his left shoulder against the door frame, his head to one side and still looking to her quizzically.

"Joyce, are you aware that I am still here?" she looked over her shoulder at him innocently, and nodded.

"Yes." She then gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you." She sat across the chair to face him a little more, and continued to brush her hair. "So, day 4 already. I can't believe I've been here 4 days."

"I can." _Though I can't believe this situation. _

"It seems like I've only just got here." She beamed, and shook her head, giggling as her damp long locks waved with her head.

"You take great pleasure in very simple things."

"Some people would call that being simple minded." She pushed her hair back, and stood up.

"As would I."

"Then we agree." She nodded with a big grin, and walked over to her clothes.

"Joyce, you _do_ realise you not _only_ called yourself simple minded, but you have for the last 5 or so minutes been _parading_ yourself in front of me clad only in that towel, don't you?" immediately her cheeks flushed, but she still smiled.

"Yes, I do." At that, he sweat dropped.

"And on both accounts you have done so intentionally?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Explain, if you will." Joyce sat on the bed, and looked to him, apparently quite comfortable with her sate of undress.

"Certainly. I called myself simple minded, because I _am_ simple minded really. There is nothing too complex about me as a person, about my actions or the way I feel or think. There is a reason for all of those things, and those reasons are always simple ones. Including the reason I don't mind being dressed, or not so dressed like this in front of you." She slipped her slippers on, and stretched up with her arms, yawing her speech slightly as she continued. "I told you Cell (big yawn), I give you my friendship and my trust. I _trust _you, so why wouldn't I be comfortable in my towel?" her blush increased, arms still in the air as if she had paused for thought, and what she said next sounded like she was talking to herself more than Cell. "I mean, I wouldn't get _completely _undressed or anything silly like that. I hardly think you need to see _that_." When she looked up at her arms, she gasped to herself and quickly yanked them down and behind her back.

However, even as she chuckled nervously, she knew why he suddenly looked furious.

"Joyce." Cell stalked forward. "Show me your hands."

"W what ever for?" she gulped and subconsciously shuffled further away from him on the bed. "I'm not holding anything."

"But you _are_ hiding something." She immediately placed a palm over each wrist, and wrapped her fingers tightly around her lower arms slightly above them. "Show them to me."

"But I-" she yelped as Cell grasped her shoulder without a hint of gentleness, and yanked her forward onto her feet. His grip was locked on her arm just under her shoulders now, and he glared down at her.

"Hands, now." he ordered. When she didn't, he lost his temper and threw her against the wall. The thud her delicate body made seemed to echo through him, but he pushed it aside. Still trying to balance herself, Joy had pushed her hands against the wall behind her back, which was arched back to shield them and in pain from her unplanned flying session. He grabbed her shoulders again, and dragged her painfully up the yellow wall…

…leaving a trail of blood smeared behind her.

But he couldn't see that yet.

Cell just pushed her into the wall, furious that she wasn't even crying or looking the tiniest bit upset or unnerved by his violence.

Why would this woman not break!

And why the hell didn't she tell him?

Cell had seen the disgustingly monumental scars on both her perfect wrists, and he saw red.

How _DARE_ she hide them from him, after part of the entire deal of her being here was for him to heal her _completely! _This meant that she had _intentionally_ allowed him to _not_ hold up his end of the bargain, like it didn't even matter! _Surely_ she would have known they were still there, and she hadn't even asked him to heal them or even mentioned they were still there!

She hadn't even asked!

Not once!

_Why is she so damn selfless!_

"Cell, put me down." Joy asked calmly, not giving away that when she had struck the wall, the glass framed photograph of her and the Samaritan group had smashed and cut into her back. And was still there.

"Give me, your hands." he seethed, his tail sliding out of his back, with every intention of pulling her hands out from behind her with it.

"No." she shook her head slowly, no emotion but pity showing.

_Damn her! Even now she looks down on me!_ Cell no longer gave her the option of complying now, and he tried force. But Joy thrashed and squirmed, not bending to his will, nor his attempts to get her hands where he could heal them.

"Hold still!"

"NO!" she screamed at him. Cell pressed his chest up against hers, and pinned her elbows out on the wall. Pinned against the wall, spread out like a fallen eagle beneath a beast…

Her body began to tremble, her breathing getting faster with adrenaline flowing madly through her veins, and her eyes were wide with terror. Terror…that Cell had never seen before. Not from her. "S Stop it." Her voice was no longer smooth and melodic, or calm and understanding with the hint of intellectual logic. She was no longer a woman with no fear…but a frightened little girl.

But he didn't feel any sense of accomplishment. This is what he wanted, to make her fear him, right? Then why did he feel so…empty? She was afraid of him, so why didn't he feel happy? Why did he feel…frozen? "No…leave me alone." Joy whimpered, closing her eyes and trying to squirm away from him.

Then it clicked. _Those words. She isn't even talking to me. She is speaking to whoever she was talking to this morning. That means I just triggered a memory…_his next conclusion was shocking. _But then…she has been held up against the wall like this before?_ He didn't like that question one bit.

Why, he didn't care to think. "Please." His grip on her loosened, and he eased her down to her feet. He took a small step back, but still held her elbows at her sides lightly.

She had once again disarmed him. With another side of her. Another piece of the puzzle.

As he returned her to her feet, he seemed to return her to her sanity as well, as the fear slowly ebbed away, and her breathing calmed.

After what seemed an eternity of him just staring in hidden shock into her green orbs, her cheeks stained with tears, he spoke.

"Why would you want to keep those _disgusting _things?" He spat coldly.

"Because I need them."

"Why?" his expression never changed from blank.

"Because they ensure I never stray from the path I walk in this life." Her voice was quiet, but held more impact than any shout or scream. Especially on him. "As I told you before, I died." She gulped the lump in her throat down. "But I was lucky. _I_ got a second chance. I came back." her words were smooth and sure. "But there are people out there, who have to suffer all what I did, and more, who don't ever get that second chance. So every time I look down at my scars, and see what I did to myself, why I did that to myself." She sniffled, and Cell raised his head a little more. "I remember the only reason I get up in a morning. I make sure that those people who have to suffer alone, _don't_ have to suffer alone. That those people who don't get a second chance, wont _need _a second chance, because I helped them get through it all." He stepped back, and she slouched against the wall slightly. One eye closing in pain. She was amazed her towel had stayed in place. "I had no one all my life. I was always alone inside. So I know what it's like, to be alone and suffer in silence. You know, I never once asked or prayed for forgiveness of what I did, for my sins. Because I don't deserve it. I don't deserve forgiveness for what I did to myself." She held herself. "The scars on my wrists, are a constant reminder of my purpose."

"Purpose?" he spoke almost as softly as her. Almost.

"To make sure that the same scars never appear on anyone else, for as long as I live. I lived for myself once, and look what I did with my life. So this time, I live for others. I live every day for someone else, and I have never been as happy." She smiled through the tears, and he saw true _joy_ in her eyes. "My purpose is to help, to save."

"Where as my purpose is to destroy, and kill." Her smile slipped off her face, and she looked to him with pity again. She even stepped towards him.

"It doesn't have to be that way." She reached out, and he looked at her with alarm, as it looked like she was going to touch his face.

"Keep your damn scars." He spat, and turned to leave.

And that is when he saw red…of a different sort. "You're bleeding."

"I'll be f-"

"Shut up." Cell spat, but pulled her into an embrace, and placed his hands on her back. He pulled the towel away, leaving her completely naked, and placed his hands over her wounds.

"Cell-"

"Just be quite." He said, and she could have sworn he was begging, slightly if not hinted. She bared her arms together like an X over her chest just in time to keep _some_ of her dignity, and rested her forehead against his chest. Joy closed her eyes as he gently traced her long cuts, the shards of glass vanishing and her wounds healing.

It seemed, that her skin was electrified. As where ever he touched, sparks of electrical pulses shot up his nerves pleasantly. This sensation was difference, it was like he was truly touching someone for the first time.

_Perhaps that is because all other human contact I have experienced, has been their annihilation and death by my hands. where this…is quite the alternative._ His eyes closed, and the minimal space between Joy's arm caged chest and his, closed with his gentle insistence. His Ki warm touched grew more intimate, and wide spread over her smooth skin. Below her neck, her hair over her right shoulder and her front, between her shoulder blades, lower…_it's like he's exploring my body._ Joy thought, bashfully silent and trying to hide her shy blush from him, her fringe helping.

When his fingertips smoothed down her spine, far from the points of injury, she thought perhaps she was right.

But she wasn't wearing anything, and he was touching her so…tenderly. She gasped softly, and whispered his name.

"Cell." The sudden pleasant sound of his name from her lips, sent even more tingles through him to echo in his chest cavity…and a place that seemed to be awakening at last.

His groin.

_Could it be that I'm…_ he refused to continue with that ridiculous notion, and scolded himself for even considering being attracted to this disgusting human female, _and_ for touching _it_ in such a way.

"Get dressed. This is hardly decent, now is it?" his voice was so cold again, it made her shiver.

As he took his hands back, and stepped back, he couldn't stop his curious, rebellious magenta eyes from seeking out her naked flesh. But she had immediately turned around, giving him only a view of her healed back, and shapely backside and legs…

His eyes drank in her glorious sight, retracing his steps up the divine contours of her body, when their eyes locked, green on pink.

She was looking over her shoulder at him!

She saw him looking!

He was _actually_ looking!

These things screamed ERROR, ERROR, in his head like a loud alarm, and for the first time ever, Cell was utterly and totally at a loss for what to do or say next.

Her face was flustered with embarrassment, and she quickly snapped her head round, to fumble with her blood stained bath towel, trying to salvage what ever dignity she had left.

When she was concealed again, she turned to face him, with her eyes closed and bowing her head with her hands help in prayer frantically.

"I am so so sorry. Please forgive me." She begged over and over again. "I, I'll be more careful I promise." She then raised her head, beaming and showing the utmost respect. "I'll make sure to be dressed and ready earlier in the morning so this will never happen again. I'm sorry."

_What for?_ He wanted to ask her, he did. But…

"Good." Was all he could say. If she kept herself to herself, then he wouldn't have to address the strange things that happened to him. _Do all males everywhere have to deal with these sensations? Or is it just the Saiyan in me?_ And he mentally gulped. _Or…is it just her?_ He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and walked straight out of her room. _I believe a tactical retreat and regrouping is in order. I still don't know what she did to me in there…I need to think on this._

Try as he might cell couldn't stay away from her. He tried to go outside, but just stopped at the door. Found himself sat on the couch and waited 30 minutes solidly for her to come down. He didn't reply as she cheerfully wished him good morning, and ignored her as she ate her breakfast in the kitchen.

"So." She sat herself on the table in front of him. Wearing a long green gypsy skirt, her hair long and tied back with a green head scarf to one side, and a white frilly gypsy top. "Day 4. What do you want to do today?" And he couldn't stand it. He had defiled her, damaged her pride and self assuredness, and for what? For him to be utterly confused with himself, something he didn't think possible, unsurety about anything was absurd for him, never mind about his own body functions.

Or reactions in this case.

And yet, she just brushes it off, and gets right back into the heat of things again. _Fearless, brave. Courageous. Collected in with mercy, pity, innocence, kindness, humanity, intelligence, motherly instincts…provocative instincts…beauty…_ he snarled and got to his feet.

No, no he wasn't ready to face her yet. He wasn't prepared to face her. Retreating for 30 minuets wasn't enough. He needed more time, more distance, more planning how to handle her.

And not how he handled her this morning.

And yet, he _should _be disgusted with his actions, with her. But he wasn't. If anything, found himself longing to do it again, to take it further.

She was only here for another 6 days. Then she would die with the rest of the human race…and…he was becoming _used _to her. Damn it! He had gotten accustomed to her face, excusing the cliché. He needed distance, logic. Not proximity and fumbling.

That's it. He knew what he had to do.

"_I_ am going to train." _And think about how to handle you. I am in your terrain now, and I will not let you get the upper hand on me._ Joyce handled people every day, and had a deep understanding in body language, from her open palms and cheery, honest appearance, with bright colours and a soft, melodic voice…she was _bound_ to be using what she had against him. After all, in her position, he would use what ever talents he had against someone like himself. If only for his survival. _That has to be it. She is trying to manipulate me. Well it isn't going to work._ Not even as she frowned at him, did he let it get to him.

"Oh…I was hoping to spend some time with you. I mean, we didn't really have any fun yesterday."

"I certainly enjoyed myself." He smirked coldly. "As did you, from what _I_ saw." He watched as she frowned even more, and then jump up.

"Please, let me explain! I'm not like that anymore! I don't _do_ that sort of thing! I'm not cheap! I'm not a slut! I'm not-"

"A whore?" _Perfect. I can probe into what she was talking about earlier and against the wall before I leave._

Joyce sat back down slowly, as if the energy she once had had been sucked from her. She cast her emerald eyes down to her knees, where her hands fumbled.

"No." she barely whispered. "No I'm not." She then slapped her hands down on her knees and beamed up at him. "So, training? Where?" there she went again! Turning her total attention to him! She could have gone on about her problems and whined, telling him her life's story and why the hell went on this morning, but she didn't.

"Outside." He said curtly. "Where else?"

"Can I watch?" he raised his eyebrow sharply. She yawned behind her hand, and apologised.

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Well, don't you want me to?" she brushed her hair down her back with her hands.

"What you do does not concern me."

"Then I would like to watch you." Joy stood up and brushed herself off, as he had risen to his feet.

"Why?"

"Because I would like to see you have fun." She lined up next to him, and looked to be waiting for him to lead the way.

"Training my dear, is _not_ 'fun'. It is a very serious process of preparing and perfecting one's art form, fitness, and endurance levels. And countless many more attributes that _you_ wouldn't be able to comprehend." Cell snapped with a smirk at the end, thinking he had had the last laugh.

"Do you enjoy doing it?"

"Yes, I-"

"Then you have fun." She chuckled happily and walked towards the door. She slipped on a pair of green slip-ons and held the door for him.

She did it again!

She bloody had the last word!

"You will not be able to watch." She spat.

"Oh? Why ever not?"

"Because you will not be able to follow me." He said coldly, bumped into her with his armoured shoulder to bang her against the wall, and snickered. "Oops. I didn't see you down there." Now he looked smug. _Smile your way out of that one._

"I really can't come?" She was really disappointed. She wanted to see him train. If not for something to do, but to talk to him while he did it too. She had an objective after all…

"Not unless you can fly into space after me. Which being a measly human, you can't." Joyce followed Cell out into the middle of the ring, and he parted his legs and wings ready to 'take off', when-

"Then good luck, and I'll wait here for you to return." She giggled, oh she giggled. He looked over his shoulder at her, and could have sworn the rays of brilliant sunlight were making her _pale _skin _glow, _her hair shine and her emerald eyes sparkle, even if half closed. He was glad he didn't need to breath, or he surely would have fainted. _What are you doing to me?_ _Is this a technique that I am unaware of? With the same effects as a solar flare perhaps?_ He turned slightly, only to get a better look at her and evaluate her stance. She had her hands cupped together behind her back, her head to one side, her smile as bright as ever and her spirits ablaze, not dampened by his behaviour or actions all day. _How is that possible?_

"'Gook luck'? do you even realise what you are saying? I am going to train, to focus my mind and body to a more optimum efficiency for battle." He folded his arms and looked to her head on with furious confusion. "The same battle that will not only end the life of this planet, but _you _as well." Her happy expression didn't change, which infuriated him. "Do you not believe I will do it!" he tore his arms apart and clenched his fists, ready for a conflict.

"No…I believe you." She looked down, her smile softened, but she was still smiling. "But hay." Then it actually grew! "Look on the bright side."

Cell blinked at her, but she just smiled happily at him.

"Which would be…what exactly?" And she giggled. _Why must she do that!_ He wished she wouldn't, but not because it was unpleasant.

"That would be, up to you." She nodded, her hair waving in time with her long green gypsy skirt in the breeze, as she slowly turned towards the pink house. "I will be waiting for you to come home. if you like, I'll have a warm blanket waiting for you. It was really cold last night." His lips fell apart slightly, his frame loose and he was frozen. He watched as she simply waved cheerfully at him, and walked slowly away from him. she stopped in her doorway, waved to him one last time, and then went inside.

"…………foolish woman." He snapped his body round and hurtled up into the air and the Earth's outer atmosphere so quickly, the entire capsule house shook slightly.

He was gone.

Joy had watched him out of the window, or the white jet he left behind from where he penetrated the clouds, and turned away after staring for at least 20 minutes. A single tear fell down her cheek.

_Am I that repulsive to him, that he has to distance himself from me whenever possible and reject every act of kindness I give him?_ she sniffled. _I suppose so. _She wiped her tear away and shook her head.

"Come on Joy, get on with it." She nodded, and turned to look at the house. "I suppose I could tidy a little while he's gone…I hope he comes back soon." It was already day 4, 6 days left, before it was too late to save him. _I won't let you down Cell, I refuse to lose you._

First she went upstairs and changed into what she liked to call, her 'active' clothes. These consisted of the flat dark green slip-ons, white socks and bunched up like a ballerina's, nothing covering her shapely legs, the same dark green for her mid thigh shorts with small triangles cut into the outside of the leg, and a long sleeved, skin tight white silky sweatshirt. The sleeves were too long and came over her hands to her fingertips, and clung tightly to her hips over the top of her shorts, but she liked it that way. She then used her dark green head scarf like a huge ribbon to tie her long golden hair in a high ponytail. "Right, time to tidy."

She hovered, scrubbed, and dusted the entire house, stopped for a little dinner, and was now stood outside with a bucket of water, a boom system and a large sponge. "These windows will be clean soon." She then panted and pressed her forehead against the wall. Her eyes closed, and she felt her knees tremble. "No…have to keep…going." She tapped the boom system with the side of her foot, and it started up with loud, urban music. No constant rappers, but urban Queens. "Music to keep the mood. If I just keep going, I wont stop." She slowly forced her shaking hands to ring out the sponge and wipe down the first window. Before she knew it, her bum was swaying from side to side in beat with the music, and she was even dragging the hot sponge up and down the windows in time too.

Cell had lasted 10 minutes in space incinerating passing comets and asteroids, before he lost his cool.

Damn that woman! Why did she infuriate him so much, when she wasn't even trying or smart enough to realise she was doing it!

Stupid, stupid, selfless, idiotic, damn woman!

He found himself stood in the air (AN: does that make sense?) and using his enhanced eyesight to spy on her.

_What about this human causes my composure to elude me so? _He growled to himself, ashamed that he had resorted to sneaking around because of her. Just because he didn't want her to know he was watching her. _Damn her! That's it. I will find out why she isn't afraid of me, and then I will kill her and get it over with!_ He was about to descend upon her when…

"JOYCE ILAIUS!" boomed a familiar voice from a parked hover plane.

Her entire body went stiff.

_No…that's impossible. She can't be here…she can't._ "You turn you skinny white ass around and face me right now!" _oh yeah, it's the Queen bee alright. No! she can't be here!_

"Tanya!" Joy span on her heels, her hair whipping through the air and her emerald eyes growing in shock from seeing the last woman she wanted anywhere near here.

Slightly shorter than her, a smooth tan she was _damn_ proud of, died ginger hair in angel curls, tied back in a low bobble (that usually meant she meant business, gulp), plain blue jeans and denim jacket over a pink T-shirt. And she was wearing trainers. _She never wears trainers unless she is angry! Eeep!_ Joy backed up against the pink dome shaped house and smiled nervously at her fast approaching friend.

"Now Tanya, let's all take a deep breath and-"

"I'll tell you where you can shove that deep breath bullshit, right now!" Joy yelped, those brown eyes were locked onto their target.

Her.

_Oh dear._

"Tanya, you know, you really shouldn't be here." She tried.

"Guess what, NEITHER SHOULD YOU!"

"I take it you've spoke to Mr Grubs then." She chuckled weakly. "He really over reacts sometimes."

"Really, you think so?" Tanya stopped when she was in arm's reach of Joy. "You see, I thought he reacted rather well when he told me MY FRIKKIN' BEST FRIEND HAD CARTED HERSELF OFF TO SLEEP OVER AT MOTHER FUCKER OF ALL MURDERING BASTARDS!" Joy bolted to the left, desperate to get to the door, but Tanya rugby tackled her to the ground, heaped on her back. "What were you thinking!"

"Tanya, you don't understand!" Joy struggled with all her might, but Tanya was so much stronger than she was. It took no time at all for the ginger haired 24 year old to have her up on her knees, holding her hands together behind her back and refusing to let her go.

"Then enlighten me in the plane."

"No! I can't go with you!" Joy shouted, kicking her legs out in vain as she was dragged from under her arms backwards to the edge of the ring. "No! I want to stay!"

"You have obviously flipped your sane lid and need me to take you to a hospital for another one. Damn you! Why the hell would you do something crazy like this?"

"Because I chose to!" Tanya stopped dragging her just before the edge.

And unknown to her, just before Cell would not allow her to go any further, and release the Ki ball glowing on the tips of his two fingers, Frieza style.

"What!"

"I _chose_ to come! And I _choose_ to stay!" she trashed from one side to the other, wishing she wasn't so weak. So very, very weak… "I want to say…"

"Look at you Joy, you aren't even well!"

"I am fine." _What did she mean by that? Not well? She doesn't look…_ Cell focused in on Joy's face…and scolded himself. _How could I have missed the signs? Pale skin? Fatigue, half closed eyes, a quiet voice…she is suffering from malnutrition!_ He found his fists were clenched, and he had to force himself to relax them. _But she hasn't said anything. She never said anything…_

"No you're not Joy. Damn you, even if you were dying you would swear blind you were fit as a fiddle." Her eyes were watering and she pulled Joy up to hug her. They then both fell to the floor, to their knees heaped over each other in their embace.

"I'm alright, really."

"Cut the crap Joy." She hugged her tighter, and Joy slowly held her back. "You know I worry about you as it is. Always putting your neck on the line in the place of others. I bet that's it, isn't it? That's why you're here." She sniffled. "I bet you came here to plea for the lives of all those people Cell will kill if his Cell games continue on as planed, right? You've been begging and praying to him to spare us all. when our leaders haven't even got the balls to come half way as far as you, you put the worries of the world on your shoulders. Why!" she cried. "Why do you feel you have to do these things? You almost died last month. That fucking train was going to cut that man in half, that drug abusing son of a bitch that deserved to die! And you just jump right in there, right into the fucking fire…" she whimpered, Joy holding her head to her neck and stroking her back as she cried. "…that train almost got you instead. You are a good person, and you always try to save everyone."

"I do what I must. Some people save lives with medicine, others with diplomacy and documents, degrees, science, their fists…" she rested her cheek on her friend's head. "I just do what I can."

"But you've done enough! Letting yourself get killed and abused by cell isn't going to help people!" Tanya snapped her head up and began to beg again.

All the while, Cell was gripped to the conversation. "You don't have to do anymore. Let the police and armies and Special Forces and all those other trained people do the super things." She sobbed. "Don't risk your life again. When you were in hospital I thought I was you were going to die! Do you understand that Joy! You could have died!" she wailed. But Joy simply held her close, like a mother to a child, and cooed at her.

"_Love is a wonderful thing. It is like the Nile. It starts as one great big river. Then, it ranches off into many different forms and into many different homes, helping to grow the fruits of the future."_

"_There are many different forms of love. Like the love a child holds for a favourite doll. She will hold it tight to her under the bed covers at night, talk to it and nurture it like a sister."_

"I understood the risk."

"But you still took it!"

"I know. And I would do it again." Joy lifted her chin, and smiled warmly. "And I would take that risk for anyone. No matter if they were a drug user, or not. Hay." She cupped Tanya's face. "I would take that risk for you, happily."

"You would risk dying to save a life for anyone, wouldn't you." She sniffled.

"Yes. Anyone. Everyone deserves help and love and kindness. No matter if they are young or old, black or white, bad or good."

"Bad!" she snapped her head up. "You mean you would intentionally risk your life to save an evil person?" her eyes were wide, and she looked like she desperately wanted to be wrong.

"Yes. Especially if they are evil or bad. Because they're not really bad. There is a reason for everything. For every life choice and action. Sometimes the reasoning brings to light that that person you thought deserved to die, doesn't. Like that man you mentioned from the Yoko train station last month. Should I have let him die because he took drugs?"

"You shouldn't have died _for _him. He did that to himself, he might have been getting his comeuppance."

"What makes you think he did that to himself?" Tanya opened her mouth…but no sound came out. "Would you be so merciless if I told you that the reason he took heroin in the first place, is because his older brother did? And that he took them to be with his brother? Or maybe you wouldn't be so unforgiving, if I told you that the reason he was on the railway, was because he had starved himself of the drug so that his brother could have a fix in his place, because he loved him that much that he was willing to suffer in his place?"

"…I didn't think…"

"No, you didn't." Joy held her head to her chest and stroked her back. "There is a reason for everything in this world. And there are so many possibilities as to why a certain thing happens. Whether that be the physics behind why light is refracted, why a supernova took place, or why we can see the stars so brightly, when they are so far away. Why did you come after me?"

"Because you are my best friend. Practically my baby sister. Ever since we were little I have looked out for you. Ever since Uncle C-"

"Yes, I know." She seemed to be short of breath, but she collected herself.

Cell had never been so transfixed. "But you see? You had a reason too. You felt you needed to come to my rescue, to protect me as you always have. See, you have a reason for what you did. Why can't people who have done wrong have had a reason too? Is a thief evil?"

"…yeah."

"No. not if he was stealing to feed himself from dying, or for his family. If that was the case, would you still think he is evil?"

"…no. No I wouldn't."

"It is a shame, that more people don't think like that. They take one look and feel they know a person and what they are about. But every single person is more complex, that you could ever imagine. Each person has the potential to do so many wondrous things. Some people can calm, or ignite an explosive situation. Some people can same lives with their minds alone! How amazing is that? To be able to sit in a room, and create something out of nothing, that you know will save and assist people every day. I envy people like that, inventors, creators, doctors. And then there are people who are overlooked, and yet still do so much. Like the mother that raises that super child. The child that will grow up to be a fire-fighter and save lives. She is amazing too. Because if she didn't teach the child how to differentiate between right and wrong, how can they grow up to do marvellous things? And every touches another person's life without even meaning to. And all they need to do, is smile at a passer by, and they could be happy all day. For all they know, that person could have been suffering in pain, or mental anguish, or even just very depressed. And that single smile, could mean so much to them, it could change their life." She smiled down at her ginger haired friend tiredly, but her eyes were so wonderfully bright, Cell couldn't look away from them from behind the wall of the house. "I think there is so much good in every person, that it is worth trying to help them in any way. I feel it is my duty to do what I can for other people."

"Everyone, even evil people?"

"Yes." She sighed, sinking slightly.

"What about Cell?" At this, Cell dug his fingers into the side of the wall.

"What about him?" Tanya wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"Would you risk your life for Cell too? After all _he_ has done? I wouldn't!"

"I would." Cell could have sworn his heart stopped. "Especially for Cell. I actually think, he needs help the most."

"But he is a murdering selfish bastard that doesn't care about anyone else! He kills as a hobby! He thinks this is one big game!" Tanya grabbed her arms and shook her slightly. "He will kill you too!"

"I know." She smiled softly. "He has told me he will kill me himself."

"Then I will get you out of here." She stood up.

"No."

"What?" Tanya dropped back down to her knees again. "But, but, but he said he will kill you! You _have_ to leave! He is a murderer that doesn't care, he is evil, _pure _evil with no reasoning!"

"He has a reason."

"He does…? What is it?"

"I would be betraying his trust if I told you that." She chuckled weakly, and then swooned slightly. "Oh, sorry about that."

"Let me take you back with me, _please._"

"I can't…I won't leave him."

"What? Why? Why after all he has done!" her tired emerald eyes were starting to dim beneath her half closed eyelids.

"I will always be by his side. I will always forgive him, no matter what he has done, no matter what he _will_ do, or _is_ doing, I will always forgive him. I will never leave him. Never."

"But, but this isn't even healthy for you! Look at you damn it! You are ready to collapse!"

"There isn't exactly an ample supply of food left in the Cheer centre." She chuckled.

"Come on." Tanya pulled her up to her feet, and held her. Her legs were wobbling, but slowly she let her go.

"There, see? I am fine. Don't worry about me." Tanya watched as her angelic friend smiled dispite her own pain, and then…

"NO!"

Joy fell backwards and looked to be about to collapse on the floor.

But she never met the floor. "…oh my Kami…" it was him. Cell, that vile creature that had caused so much suffering, for all the world, _and_ her semi conscious friend. The same friend…who was being cradled in his arms. Although, his face was black and void of any emotion or the slightest concern for the woman in his arms…he seemed to be holding her rather possessively.

"You will leave immediately." He said smoothly, almost boredly. But Tanya was stunned to the spot. "Did you hear me human? Leave, before I remove you from my sight forcedly."

"…no…let her go." She gulped, and stepped forward. "Please, _please_ let her go. Take _me_ instead." She took a deep breath, clothed her brown eyes and prepared for the worst.

"No." she opened her eyes in shock. "This is _my_ human, _my_ experiment, and to change any of the variables, especially the test subject, would severely effect my findings. Making them unreliable and bias." Tanya just blinked at him, and he raised an annoyed eyebrow. "I said no, human. I will not release her. Now leave. Before I make you."

"No I-"

"Tanya…please go." She stirred in his arms, but couldn't open her eyes. "Please…"

"But I can't leave you here!" she shouted to her. "Last time I left you alone with a guy, completely unsupervised, was when we were younger! And that's when-"

"_Tanya_." She said quickly. "Please just…just go and take care of yourself." Tanya's ginger head hung forward, and her shoulders shook.

"I will come back for you!" she shouted with tears streaming down her face, and ran from the ring for her life.

"I should have killed her."

"No…" Cell looked down on her with his magenta eyes, which weren't actually that cold anymore. "Thank you for not…not hurting her. Thank you." She tried to move in his arms. Cell noted out of the corner of his sharp eyes that Tanya had lifted off in her plane and had gone. "Oh I'm so sorry." She laughed, weakly. "I fell on you. I didn't even see you back." She forced herself to sit up in his arms.

"Joyce, you shouldn't move. You will deplete whatever energy you have left."

"I'm fine, really." She smiled, and tried to get down. But he shifted her back into place and started walking to the house.

"I said, stay still." He spat. "I gave you an order and I expect you to follow it. You are on my property after all." He walked inside, and refuses to acknowledge she is even there, in his arms!

Though his body refused to keep such knowledge and linked thoughts he was ashamed of from his mind, making him purse his lips together in an attempt to stop the thoughts from forming. _Damn woman. _

_Damn, stupid woman._

_Damn, stupid, selfless…_ his stride slowed down. _Wise._ He laid her down on her bed, and forced her under the cover.

"I don't need you to care for me again Cell, I'm fine." She smiled up at him, fighting to hold back tears of 'joy'.

"You may be able to lie, but your body can not." _Intelligent. Concerned._ He kept his voice aloof, as he created a Ki force field to keep her laid down in bed. He then walked off and left her, and flew on autopilot into the nearest town. He surrounded almost the entire supermarket's worth of food and medical products, and flew them back.

"_What about Cell?" _

"_What about him?" _

"_Would you risk your life for Cell too? After all he has done? I wouldn't!"_

"_I would. Especially for Cell. I actually think, he needs help the most."_

When she said that…something changed.

His opinion of her changed entirely.

When she first came here, she said she wanted to come and see him, talk to him. He made the arrangement for her to stay only for his own curiosity as to why she wasn't afraid of him.

He had never once questioned why she had come to 'see him' in the first place. _Could she have come…simply to be my friend like she said? Does she think she can make me change my mind? She talked of love so much, of compassion and mercy, and seemed very upset when I told her I didn't feel…is that why she pities me so much. Does she really feel emotions are that important. _ He arrived back 'home' and separated the food into storage and the needed medicines to treat her. And with his infinite knowledge, he knew just how to tend to her. _She _

"_There is a reason for everything in this world. And there are so many possibilities as to why a certain thing happens."_

_She thinks there is a reason for everything, for every choice we make and every action we take. Even 'evil people' as her friend put it. Crude creature…_

_Is that what she wants from me? My reason?_

_I thought I told her my reason. I killed to reach perfection and now fight and kill to prove I am the strongest being in the universe. I will not end my campaign for power here, I have told her I intend to travel to the next planet and hold my games all over the universe._

_So she came to know my reason._ Cell was now sat by her bed, having mixed feelings whether her being unconscious by the time he arrived was a good or bad thing. _So if that is why she came…_ he looked to her as if analysing her serene face for the answer to his question. _Then why are you still here Joyce. Why did you stay? Why didn't you run for safety after learning I will not stop. Why are you still here?_

"_I will always be by his side. I will always forgive him, no matter what he has done, no matter what he will do, or is doing, I will always forgive him. I will never leave him. Never."_

_Such loyalty…to a villain. To the destruction of your race, of everything. Why Joyce? What makes you so hell bent on staying with me…_

_Staying with me…_

_Why?_


End file.
